


A Collection of Warriors Rape Lemons

by Duskfall_of_RiverClan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskfall_of_RiverClan/pseuds/Duskfall_of_RiverClan
Summary: All rape, nothing else! Violent sex and smut! Please don't click on if you are under 18. For the weak and faint-hearted, don't come in! Stay out! Only the strong will be able to stomach this.





	1. Warnings and Whatnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says.

So hi there! Feel free to call me Duskfall. This is a collection of Warriors Rape Lemons (hence the title). I originally uploaded this on Fanfiction but had to take it down due to site rules.

I'm going to warn you, so don't go blaming me: these are _rape_ lemons. Graphic, brutal, and violent. If you think you can stomach it, go on. If not, you might want to get out of here.

There's my warning. For those who choose to go on, enjoy!


	2. Tigerclaw x Ravenpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenpaw's in trouble with his mentor, Tigerclaw! Read on to see what happens.

"Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw asked you to attend a training session at sunhigh." Ravenpaw jumped as Whitestorm's deep mew echoed in his ear. "The sun is halfway up. You should leave camp and go to the Sandy Hollow."

"Right, Whitestorm. Thanks," Ravenpaw murmured, dreading his meeting with Tigerclaw. The black apprentice crept out of camp, avoiding the questioning stares of his Clanmates. Tigerclaw would probably fight him, and he would come back to camp bruised and battered. Or Tigerclaw could send him hunting, and frighten away any prey and lie to Bluestar that his pitiful apprentice can't even catch a weak, old, slow mouse. There was a possibility that Tigerclaw would punish him…Ravenpaw shuddered. If the apprentice made one mistake, Tigerclaw would threaten to punish him. Tigerclaw often made Ravenpaw climb a tree and stay in the branches for the night, knowing that Ravenpaw was incredibly scared of heights. But Tigerclaw's favorite punishment would be to…Ravenpaw didn't even want to think about it.

The black tom glanced at the sky. The sun was high already! "Oh, fox dung! Tigerclaw will flay me alive! Setting out at a sprint, he arrived at the training clearing, panting. "I hope Tigerclaw is late!"

Unfortunately, the massive dark tabby tom was already there. "Late again?" he growled.

"I…I'm sorry, Tigerclaw," Ravenpaw whimpered.

I don't think you are," Tigerclaw said, deceptively softly. "You're _not_ , apprentice. You enjoy making me wait and wait, and just when I think you're not going to show up, you come." He suddenly shot out an unsheathed paw, catching Ravenpaw's muzzle.

Scarlet droplets welled on Ravenpaw's muzzle. "I'm sorry! I…I r…really am, Tigerclaw!" he stammered, fighting back tears. _Oh no, there's that gleam in Tigerclaw's eyes, the gleam that I know that means he's going to exact his favorite punishment!_

Say that again, apprentice," Tigerclaw hissed.

"I'm sorry," Ravenpaw whispered.

"You're too soft," Tigerclaw snarled. "Get into a hunting crouch! NOW!"

Ravenpaw crouched, shivering, slowly sweeping his tail to the side. He shut his eyes tight, knowing what was going to happen next.

Tigerclaw looked at the apprentice's hole, his huge member slowly crawling out of its sheath. He started to paw it, thinking gleefully about Ravenpaw's tight walls. He leapt on top of Ravenpaw, shoving his member into Ravenpaw's tail hole. Ravenpaw screamed in pain as Tigerclaw's barbs scraped his side. "Say it louder, apprentice!" he hissed into Ravenpaw's ear.

"I'M SORRY, TIGERCLAW! FORGIVE ME!" Ravenpaw wailed.

"Better, but not loud enough," Tigerclaw chuckled, slamming his humongous member into Ravenpaw's tail hole. Blood and precum soaked it, and he thrusted repeatedly. Ravenpaw started to sob, his tail hole starting to burn. His legs trembled as Tigerclaw took out his member, positioning it in front of the apprentice's mouth. "Suck it, kit," he snarled. Ravenpaw shut his mouth, shaking his head. Tigerclaw lashed his spine and the apprentice screamed. "Suck it, I said!" Tigerclaw repeated. Ravenpaw took the member into his mouth, sucking with all his might. The disgusting taste of blood and precum made him whimper, but after a few lashings from Tigerclaw, he started to bob his head up and down, deep-throating the member.

Tigerclaw groaned. "I'm coming, apprentice." He shot his seed deep into Ravenpaw's mouth, before pulling his member free from Ravenpaw's mouth and smearing the remaining cum all over the apprentice's body. "Are you sorry now?" he sneered.

"Yes," Ravenpaw whimpered. "I'm sorry, Tigerclaw." His tail hole was bleeding, and his mouth was sore. "I'm really sorry." He cringed, hoping the evil tom was done.

Tigerclaw shook his big head. "No, you're not." He produced a long, sharp, pointing stick from the bushes. "Open your legs up, apprentice." Ravenpaw complied, and Tigerclaw shoved the stick into his tail hole. Ravenpaw screeched as the stick tore at his insides. "That is going to stay in there until I say to take it out," Tigerclaw ordered. "I'm going to check, and if I don't see it, you're going to be very, very sorry. Understand?" Ravenpaw nodded, terrified. "Good. We will meet here at sunrise, and if you are late, you will never see your Clanmates again." The tom strode out of the clearing, leaving a battered and bleeding Ravenpaw in the middle of the clearing…

**If you love it, review please! If you hate it, also review please! Thanks! XD**


	3. Ivypool x Dark Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivypool is in the Dark Forest and she's just become a full warrior. What 'privileges' will she get?

**I am back! Ivypool is one of my favorite characters and I ship her with Hawkfrost, so this is a new idea.**

Ivypool stood over the limp figure of Antpelt, breathing heavily. Blood stained her paws a deep scarlet. _I did it,_ she thought. _I really killed him. Will StarClan ever forgive me?_

Tigerstar gazed approvingly at Ivypool. "Well done."

"Am...am I a full warrior of the Dark Forest now?" Ivypool asked. "Have I proved my loyalty?"

"You have proved your loyalty, but you are not yet a full warrior," Hawkfrost purred. "There is just one more thing to do." He suddenly pounced on Ivypool, who started to struggle. "Don't worry, sweet. Go along, and you'll have fun."

Thistleclaw approached her rump, using a paw to sweep her tail to the side. "She's still a virgin," he reported.

Ivypool stiffened. They were going to rape her! "No! Let me go!" she yelled.

"No one can hear you, bitch," Darkstripe rasped, slowly licking her muzzle. "Do as Hawkfrost said - go along."

Ivypool relaxed, sighing and deciding to go along with the toms. Thistleclaw put her tail next to her hind leg. "Make sure it stays there." He gently licked Ivypool's core, causing her to squeak. Thistleclaw suddenly lashed her core with his tongue, circling the steamy folds. Ivypool moaned as wondrous sensations made her shiver with delight.

Hawkfrost took advantage of her open mouth and shoved his member in. "Suck," he hissed. Ivypool sucked on the barbed member, bobbing her head up and down like she had seen other cats do. She moaned around his member as Thistleclaw's talented tongue brought her closer and closer to her peak. Suddenly, she screeched, yowling her ecstasy as she orgasmed for the first time, straight into Thistleclaw's mouth. Hawkfrost followed, groaning as his seed flew into her mouth. The three cats cleaned up the mess.

Brokenstar purred. "Very good, all of you. Did you like your orgasm, Ivypool?"

Ivypool was panting, her mind clouded with lust. All she knew was that she wanted _more._ "Yes, Brokenstar," she murmured.

"You did a fine job with her, Thistleclaw," Hawkfrost purred. "She was practically swallowing my member."

"Now it's our turn," Tigerstar growled. "Move out." Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw dutifully moved out of the way. "You can go bring Blossomfall over."

 _Blossomfall?_ Confused, Ivypool turned to where Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw were padding. Suddenly, they yanked a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat out of the darkness. Her eyes widened. "Ivypool?"

"Blossomfall?" Ivypool stared at her Clanmate.

"You've finally come to discover the pleasures of these toms," Blossomfall purred, excited. "One time, all four of them went at it with me for the longest time! I _loved_ it."

Thistleclaw growled. "This is no Gathering. Maybe something in your pretty little mouth will prevent you from talking." He shoved his cum-covered dick into her mouth, making Blossomfall whimper with pleasure.

"Alright, Ivypool," Brokenstar snarled. "The ultimate challenge for you." He revealed his thick, long member, positioning it over her... _no, not my tailhole!_ Ivypool realized what was happening too late. She yowled, this time not in pleasure, but in pain. Her tail hole felt like it was being attacked by long claws, scraping over and over again. Sobbing, the she-cat was brought to the brink of orgasm as Tigerstar manipulated her clit while Brokenstar pounded her tail hole. "Are you almost there?" Brokenstar rasped.

"Yes! So close, Tigerstar!" Ivypool screamed.

"Stop, Brokenstar." Brokenstar drew his member out of her throbbing tail hole, and Tigerstar drew his paw back from her clit. Ivypool almost wailed. She was almost there! _Why did you stop? Why do you torture me?_

Blossomfall was going through orgasm after orgasm, the toms around her grunting and moaning their pleasure as her erotic moans filled the still night. "Harder, Hawkfrost! Faster!"

Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw suddenly stopped. "Lick your Clanmate out," Thistleclaw ordered.

Blossomfall crawled over to Ivypool, starting to gently lick her core with her tongue. Ivypool moaned as Blossomfall circled her sensitive area, writhing as the tortoiseshell and white she-cat lashed her clit. "Oh, Blossomfall!"

All of the toms watched, entranced, as Blossomfall lashed her tongue against Ivypool's core. Ivypool yowled as she orgasmed for the second time.

"Darkstripe, take Blossomfall away. Do whatever you'd like with the slut," Tigerstar ordered. Darkstripe's eyes lit up, and he dragged Blossomfall away. Tigerstar turned his attention back to Ivypool. "Grab her!"

Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw pinned Ivypool down to the dark clearing, her legs open, while Tigerstar produced a large, twisted stick from behind the trees. He grinned wickedly and shoved the stick into her core. "Ahh!" Ivypool yowled. Tears sprang to her eyes

"Who's our bitch now?" Thistleclaw purred, kneading and sucking her teats. "Who's our bitch? Answer me!"

"I am!" Ivypool wailed.

"Yes, you are," Tigerstar growled. He slammed his member into her virgin tailhole, enjoying her screech in agony before thrusting quickly. Hawkfrost claimed her mouth, and the three toms took their pleasure of the tortured she-cat.

"I'm coming," Tigerstar groaned, drawing his blood-streaked member out of her tailhole. His seed splattered onto her belly and teats, while Hawkfrost grunted as he shot his seed into her mouth. Thistleclaw shot his seed onto her belly. "Have fun waking up tomorrow," Tigerstar purred.

Ivypool couldn't move. Pain shot through her core and tailhole, and her mouth was so sore. "Dovewing had better not give me a fucking hard time when I wake up," she grumbled angrily. "To think I have to do this for her so she can prance around being the hero of the day when the Dark Forest attacks." She sighed, curling up into a ball and resting her tail on her cum-streaked belly, dreaming her way back into the living world.

**And done! I'll try to post twice a month. If you have any requests, feel free to tell me. I'm currently not accepting OCs, sorry. Remember to review!**


	4. Darkstripe x Sorrelkit x Fernpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity nearly kills the kit when Darkstripe finds Sorrelkit out of camp and decides to have a little fun with her and his apprentice.

Darkstripe bounded through the trees, excited after his meeting with Blackfoot. The white tom had told him about Tigerstar's plans to rule the forest, and Darkstripe was told to stay at ThunderClan and spy on Firestar. _Kittypet leaders,_ he thought, disgusted. _When Tigerstar rules the clans, Firestar will be dead!_

"What were you doing with that tom?" A tiny squeak made Darkstripe freeze and whip around, teeth bared, fur bristling. Standing there was Sorrelkit, her eyes wide and innocent. "He smells yucky!"

Darkstripe forced his fur to lie flat. "I met with him to find out what is happening in the other clans," he purred.

"That's cool!" Sorrelkit chirped. "You have the information to report to Firestar so he can attack if they are being bad."

A devilish idea crept into Darkstripe's mind. He slowly grinned. "Yes, yes. I was going to take Fernpaw out to practice stalking techniques in case they attack or we attack."

"Ooh, can I come?" Sorrelkit asked, bouncing around. "I can stalk things!"

"Of course, Sorrelkit," Darkstripe said. "Wait here. Let me go get Fernpaw." He bounded to the camp, retrieved his apprentice, then brought her to the clearing where Sorrelkit was waiting.

Fernpaw's eyes widened. "That's…that's Sorrelkit!"

"Yes, I told her she could watch us practice stalking," Darkstripe explained.

"But…but she's only a kit!" Fernpaw argued.

"I asked Firestar," Darkstripe lied. "He said we could bring her out to watch." Fernpaw nodded. "Show me your best stalking crouch," he ordered. Fernpaw crept to the ground in a perfect crouch, tail slipping silently over the forest floor. "Sorrelkit, can you copy Fernpaw's crouch?"

"I can do that!" Sorrelkit mewed. She hunkered down, tail straight up in the air.

"Put your tail down," Fernpaw instructed. "Your tail will alert any other cats or prey."

"Who's the mentor?" Darkstripe hissed. Fernpaw shrunk back, ears flat on her head. "Very good, Sorrelkit," he purred. "Tail a bit higher, please." Sorrelkit raised her tail as high as she could, revealing a very tender pink core. Darkstripe felt his member grow hard for the kit. _Stay calm, and you will soon have two very willing she-cats for yourself,_ he ordered himself. "Fernpaw, copy Sorrelkit."

Fernpaw obediently raised her tail, revealing another core. _She's in heat!_ Recognition flooded through Darkstripe. _Very good at hiding her heat, but not good enough for me._ "That is called a mating crouch," the tom explained. "It is for the very pleasurable and fun act of mating." _For me, at least. I'll take my pleasure from you, and if you have any, that's a bonus._

Fernpaw cringed. "It's…um…it's only for warriors only, right?"

"Yes," Darkstripe purred. "But you're almost a warrior, Fernpaw. And Sorrelkit, you're very close to being an apprentice."

"Can we play it?" Sorrelkit asked.

"Yes. Let me show you how to play," Darkstripe meowed. _Almost there!_ "Toms have a member, like mine." He sat down, spreading his legs to reveal a huge, pulsing member. "She-cats have a core, like yours." He lifted Fernpaw's tail a little higher, gently brushing her core. "To mate, a tom has to put his member in a she-cat's core."

"But your member is _so_ big!" Sorrelkit squeaked worriedly.

Her innocent words made Darkstripe feel so horny. "Don't worry. I'm going to make it not hurt as much. Watch me demonstrate on Fernpaw." He neared his apprentice, lashing his tongue against her core. _This will only have them begging for more, so it will be easier for me!_

Fernpaw moaned with delight. "Oh, that feels so weird but so good at the same time!" She shoved her steamy core against his muzzle. Darkstripe circled her folds as Sorrelkit watched on. Fernpaw quickly came with a shriek, her fluids flying out onto Darkstripe's muzzle. He greedily licked them up. Fernpaw sighed in delight.

"What was that?" Sorrelkit asked.

"That is an orgasm," Darkstripe meowed. "It's very pleasurable."

"Ooh, I want an orgasm!" Sorrelkit gasped, tail high in the air with delight. She wiggled her rump. "Can you lick _my_ core?"

 _Funny kit._ Darkstripe chuckled darkly. "Of course," he agreed, swiping his tongue against Sorrelkit's core. The little kit came quickly, purring her head off. "Fernpaw, get me those two vines over there." Fernpaw fetched the two straying ivy tendrils, long and thick. Darkstripe grabbed the vines, tying up Fernpaw's front legs and hind legs so the she-cat couldn't run, and in such a position that her core was visible, still covered in cum. He grabbed moss from a nearby tree and stuffed it in Fernpaw's mouth so she couldn't scream. "Get into a mating crouch," he ordered Sorrelkit.

Sorrelkit dropped into a perfect crouch, tail high. "I can't wait to play!" she mewed.

"It'll be fun, don't worry," Darkstripe muttered, positioning his member over her core. _This is it!_ He slammed his member inside her tiny pink virgin core, groaning as the kit cried in agony, tears springing to her eyes. His barbs ripped her insides as he thrust slowly, then faster and faster, ignoring Sorrelkit's cries of pain.

"Stop, stop!" Sorrelkit sobbed. Her core felt like it was on fire! "Stop, Darkstripe!" But she was helpless as the tom rammed his blood-streaked member in and out of her core.

Fernpaw watched the two, hissing and yowling around the moss in her mouth. She knew that the mating wasn't proper, but at the same time, her core was itching with delight. She tried to shift her paw downwards. Much to her displeasure, she couldn't.

Darkstripe continued to fuck Sorrelkit until the kit couldn't even scream. He pulled out of her core, and Sorrelkit relaxed, thinking that the mating was over. But Darkstripe wasn't done with his brutal actions yet. He pushed his member into her tiny tailhole, groaning as her tiny walls squeezed his blood-streaked member. His barbs tearing at her insides created blood, which helped him move inside her easier. He suddenly orgasmed in her tailhole, pulling out to get the last spurts onto her tortoiseshell pelt. Padding to where the kit's mouth was, he clawed it open. "Suck it," he hissed.

Sorrelkit stared down at his bloody member, covered with _her_ blood. "No," she protested, her mew barely heard by the tom.

"I said, _suck it!"_ Darkstripe lashed her muzzle with his claws, and she cried out in pain, the scarlet droplets welling on her nose. Darkstripe took advantage of this and shoved his limp member into her slack mouth. "Suck it, not hold it." Sorrelkit sucked hard on his member, and he grunted. "Bob your head up and down." Sorrelkit did as he said, the tom hissing as the erotic scene unfolded in front of him. _I've got a kitten slut sucking my member, and another she-cat in heat ready to go. What more could a tom ask for?_

As soon as his member was rock hard again, he shoved it into her tight core for another round of harsh, painful fucking. Sorrelkit didn't even yowl in agony, just whimper and spasm slightly as he thrust into her. "Slut," he sneered at the kit. "You want this, don't you? You're only a kit, but you're a natural slave to take your master's member, right?" When Sorrelkit didn't answer, he lashed her spine. " _Right?"_

"Yes," Sorrelkit whispered.

"You address me as 'master', bitch," Darkstripe growled. "Speak louder. I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, master," Sorrelkit meowed weakly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm only a kit, but I'm a natural slave to take my master's member, master." Sorrelkit whimpered once as he slid out of her. She could almost feel the spirits of StarClan coming down to take her. Her core and tailhole was torn badly; blood pooled around her broken body.

"My slutty mother produced the perfect slave for fucking." Darkstripe leered at the kit, her eyes barely open. "She found that sickly father of mine to fuck, then after she had me and I outgrew my parents' stupid destinies, she couldn't find any other cats to fuck, so she turned to her own brother which created that kittypet-loving spawn Graystripe. I always thought there was something wrong with him. Now I know that it's because his mother fucked her brother. And then, like the slut she is, she probably presented her needy, heat-scented core to that soft-hearted Whitestorm after her brother died, which created the slutty kit. _You."_ He kicked her body. "I'm done with you, kit. It's Fernpaw's turn."

Fernpaw had watched the whole scene, terrified of what's going to happen to her. Darkstripe padded over to her. "Don't scream or try to run, or you're going to pay." He slowly untied the vines and removed the moss. She instantly tried to run, but he clawed the tender fur near her core and she screeched, slowing to a halt. "I like the struggling ones," Darkstripe purred. "They always give in later, but that's when they're broken, and they know they should've given in the first time they were asked to." He glanced at his member, still covered in his and Sorrelkit's cum and blood, shrugging. _She's only a bitch in heat. She won't care._ He thrust inside her core, and she moaned. _Yep, I knew it. Only a fucking bitch in heat._ He thrust again, this time hitting her spot, and she yowled as she orgasmed a second time. _Slut._ "You've mated before," he snarled. "You're not a virgin. Who have you done it with, huh?"

"D…Dustpelt," Fernpaw whimpered.

"Oh, that former apprentice of mine?" Darkstripe thrust again. "He's using you. I taught him the ways of mating, you know. He's using you. Once he thinks your core is too loose, he turns to the sexier, tighter she-cats."

Fernpaw gasped. "Really?" Tears formed in her eyes. "Dustpelt isn't like that!" But there was a note of uncertainty in her mew.

Darkstripe smirked. _Apprentices believe everything they hear._ "I know my former apprentice," he meowed. "He will."

Anger crept into the she-cat. "No! I _know_ Dustpelt isn't like that! Liar!" She jumped forward so that his member fell out of her core, and whipped around, claws unsheathed.

Darkstripe spat crossly. _She's just making this harder for me!_ "Get back here, apprentice! If you come now, I'll be a little bit nicer when I fuck you."

"Pervert! You're never going to get close to me again!" Fernpaw screeched. She ran towards the bushes, but Darkstripe was faster and clamped his jaws around her tail, dragging her back. "Let me go," Fernpaw spat.

"You should not have disobeyed me, Fernpaw," Darkstripe growled. "Your punishment will be as bad as Sorrelkit's, maybe even worse." Fernpaw yowled as he bit her scruff so hard that blood filled his mouth and slammed his member in her core fast and hard. "Talk dirty to me," he ordered. Fernpaw whimpered. "I said, _talk dirty to me!"_

"Oh, master, your member feels so big in my tight, undeserving core," Fernpaw wailed. "I…please stop, master! I think I'm dying!"

"Nonsense. No cat dies from this pleasure," Darkstripe groaned. Fernpaw's core was as tight as Sorrelkit's, and the she-cat's erotic moans weren't helping. With a grunt, he shot his seed into her core.

"No, pull out!" Fernpaw shrieked. She started to sob as she realized that she had been impregnated.

"You're going to nurse my kits, bitch," Darkstripe purred in delight. "How are you going to explain this to your dear Dustpelt?" He let out a raspy laugh as Fernpaw sobbed harder. "Suck my member now, bitch." He moved to Fernpaw's mouth. "Suck it!" Fernpaw nodded slowly, eyes still filled with tears. "Address me as master whenever I talk to you, and I'll address you as slut."

"Yes, master," Fernpaw sniffed, bobbing her head up and down the member.

"Yessssss, very good, slut," Darkstripe purred. "But you have been very bad in the past, slut." He pulled out his member, still covered in blood and cum. He moved and positioned it in front of her tailhole.

"No!" Fernpaw's panicky mew startled him. "Dustpelt hasn't mated me there yet! I'm a virgin!"

"Too bad," Darkstripe hissed, slamming into her tailhole. He groaned as her walls suffocated his member. Fernpaw yowled her pain as he slowly moved inside, barbs scraping her tailhole. He suddenly pulled out and positioned it in front of her mouth. "Suck your own shit off my member," he ordered.

"No! I won't!" Fernpaw protested.

"Call me master, slut, and suck the damn thing off!" Now Darkstripe was becoming impatient.

"Yes, master." Fernpaw lowered her head in defeat and started to suck the member. Darkstripe purred as he was pleasured. Soon, he shot his seed into her mouth, and she received it, swallowing it down. _Too calmly,_ Darkstripe thought. "You've done this before, slut," he growled. "It probably feels like your dead mother's milk, doesn't it? Huh? Answer me! Your mother's milk is probably your father's cum, isn't it?"

Fernpaw shook her head. "It's not," she whispered.

"It is, and you know it, slut," Darkstripe growled. "Shut the fuck up." He picked up Sorrelkit. Her body was limp in his jaws. He rasped his tongue over her core, and she moaned. "Still alive, but barely," he grunted. "Come on, slut. We're going back to camp."

* * *

It was eight moons since Darkstripe had raped Ferncloud and Sorreltail. The lithe tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat brought a mouse over to Ferncloud, who was nursing Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. _Darkstripe's kits,_ Ferncloud thought to herself guiltily. Dustpelt didn't know. _I'll tell him one day._ Hollykit had her father's black stripes and yellow eyes, Larchkit had her father's black stripes, and Birchkit had his father's shape. All of them had tabby stripes like their father, and as Ferncloud rasped her tongue over three small heads, she glanced up at Sorreltail. "Sorreltail, do you remember that day?"

Sorreltail's eyes were sad. "Yes. I don't want to talk about it, Ferncloud." She suddenly stiffened. "These are _his_ kits, aren't they?"

Ferncloud nodded. "He impregnated me that day," she whispered. "Dustpelt doesn't know." Her mew became fierce. "These are _ThunderClan_ kits. They will be well cared for. Dustpelt is their father, not that...that monster."

"Of course," Sorreltail murmured. "I'm sorry, Ferncloud." She licked the queen's cheek. "He almost murdered me that day. I could feel the spirits of StarClan."

"Me too," Ferncloud confessed. As she glanced at her kits, innocently suckling at her milk, she almost heard a growl. _The milk you give to your precious kits_ _is probably my cum, slut. Remember that. I will haunt you forever._


	5. Firestar x Graystripe x Brambleclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw can't stand that Squirrelflight anymore! So when he leaves her to hunt by himself, he discovers something that he will never forget.

"Go away, fox dung!" Squirrelflight hissed. "You…you pussy!"

"Who are you calling a pussy?" Brambleclaw growled. " _You_ have one, unless I'm mistaken, and it's quite enjoyable." His eyes clouded with lust as he thought about the amazing sex they had two nights ago. His member started to grow hard at the memory.

Squirrelflight's eyes sparked with anger and embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up, Brambleclaw. Your horniness isn't going to help here. I can't believe you told me off in front of Sandstorm like that."

"I'm the deputy, Squirrelflight. I didn't realize that you would be late on the patrol that your mother was on. In fact, I thought it would be _nice_ for you to patrol with your mother!" Brambleclaw spat. "I'm leaving. I still can't believe it." He angrily padded out of the clearing, tail lashing. "Brackenfur, would you please take care of the camp while I'm gone?"

The tom dipped his head. "Of course, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw blinked his gratitude and jumped out of the stone hollow into the forest. He caught a thrush, buried it, and headed towards the lake. _I can't believe that she-cat! It's a wonder that Ashfur is still crazy over her. I just can't–_

"Graystripe! What are you doing?" Brambleclaw's ears pricked. That sounded like _Firestar._ As he made his way to where the voices were, he heard Firestar again. "Graystripe, get off me, you big lump!"

Brambleclaw hurried towards the voices, which came from a secluded clearing. Graystripe had pinned Firestar down, and the gray tom was licking his friend's belly fur. _What in StarClan's name is Graystripe doing?_ "Graystripe!" he called.

Graystripe swung his head around to where Brambleclaw was standing, mouth open in shock. "Brambleclaw…" he muttered uncertainly.

"Get away from Firestar," Brambleclaw meowed bravely. _Who knows what's gotten into that tom after traveling with the kittypet – ahem, Millie – for so many moons?_ "Or I'll fight you."

"Did you hear that, Firestar?" Graystripe chortled. "Your courageous deputy says he'll fight me if I let you go." He narrowed his eyes. "You interrupted me, Brambleclaw. I was going to fuck Firestar." Brambleclaw winced at the tom's rough language. "Oh, don't pretend you haven't heard that word. In fact, I bet you've already fucked Squirrelflight once, right?"

Firestar winced. "Um, that's my daughter you're talking about. I just had a very, _very_ crazy image in my mind. I'm scarred for life!" He moaned dramatically.

Graystripe grunted. "That moan is quite erotic, you know." He turned back to Brambleclaw. "I'll offer you a deal. You and I can have our way with Firestar. In return, you don't tell any cat."

Brambleclaw's half-erect member lengthened completely. "It's a deal."

Graystripe nodded curtly. "Good. I was just about to have Firestar suck my member, so let's continue." He shoved his length into Firestar's mouth, and moaned as Firestar bobbed his head up and down.

Brambleclaw positioned his member behind his leader. "Get ready, Firestar," he grunted, then shoved his member in.

"No, stop!" Firestar wailed around Graystripe's member as Brambleclaw thrust in and out.

"Keep going," Graystripe ordered. "He'll like it soon enough, you'll see."

"Stop! Please stop, master!" Firestar whimpered.

 _Master. I'm the leader of ThunderClan's_ master. Brambleclaw reveled in the power. "Take my length, slave," he sneered, thrusting again. Firestar howled as Brambleclaw slammed his tailhole.

"Switch places, quick!" Graystripe choked out. The two quickly switched places and Brambleclaw took his member and pushed it into Firestar's warm mouth. _Almost like Squirrelflight's delectable core. Now I know where_ that _comes from._ With that thought, he released his seed into Firestar's mouth. Graystripe followed quickly, covering Firestar's tailhole with cum. Firestar whimpered. "I didn't get to cum yet!"

"Poor, wittle Firestar," Graystripe jeered. "Didn't get to cum, huh? Well, too bad."

"You're feeling dominant today," the flame-colored tom remarked.

"Yeah, well, I've got someone to help," Graystripe purred. "Brambleclaw, do the honors, will you?" Brambleclaw nodded and positioned himself in front of Firestar's dick, starting to suck and make loud slurping noises, the ones Squirrelflight made and he _loved._

Firestar moaned in delight. "You sound just like Sandstorm!"

 _Well, now I know where Squirrelflight learned_ that _part of mating from._ Brambleclaw smirked. He sucked with all his might while Graystripe traced his lover's spine with his tongue.

Firestar purred with delight as he quickly came into Brambleclaw's waiting mouth. "Brambleclaw, you have been a brave and loyal deputy. You deserve a reward for that," he meowed. "Graystripe, let's reward our deputy."

Brambleclaw moaned as Firestar and Graystripe started to pleasure him, sucking his member, grooming his fur. "Oh, Firestar! Even Squirrelflight isn't this good!"

"I'll make sure to tell her you said that," Firestar purred before resuming his pleasure-filled actions of sucking Brambleclaw's member.

"Your daughter will be _so_ pissed," Graystripe chuckled.

Brambleclaw suddenly orgasmed, shooting his seed into Firestar's mouth. All three toms fell on the forest floor, exhausted but sated. "Keep this a secret, and maybe we'll meet up again tomorrow night," Firestar murmured, the other toms nodding agreement.

**Whew! This one was a bit tricky to write.** _**Probably** _ **not my best...**


	6. Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight x Lionblaze x Jayfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionblaze and Jayfeather need revenge because of Squirrelflight's lies. With Brambleclaw, they decide to hurt her in the most brutal way possible...

**WARNING: LOTS OF INCEST AHEAD! I've always wanted to do this request. A surprise story at the end because I got bored and felt like I needed to write more.  
**

Lionblaze strode into the medicine cat den, fur bristling. "Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather looked up from his herb sorting, blind blue eyes trained on his brother. "Lionblaze? What's wrong?"

"That mangy she-cat who lied to us our whole life!" Lionblaze spat, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. "Squirrelflight tried to 'mother' me on the hunting patrol in front of Thornclaw and Mousewhisker. Why did Brambleclaw place us together? She knows how much I hate her! After all, _every_ cat hates her."

"I don't." A slender brown tabby she-cat entered the medicine cat den. She gently licked Lionblaze's head. "It's okay, Lionblaze."

Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and lashed her muzzle. "It's not okay! And no one cares about your opinion, you…you slut!"

Leafpool gasped, drawing back, tears forming in her eyes. "Right now, I wish I could say that the wound you gave me hurts more than my heart." She ran out to where Squirrelflight was waiting. Both toms could hear their mother's broken sobs.

"That's cruel, even for Leafpool," Jayfeather quietly commented.

"She deserved it," Lionblaze snarled. "I have to go talk to Brambleclaw." His amber eyes were filled with a fury that scared Jayfeather. "We have to punish her, if Firestar won't! He's going soft, only because it's his kit."

"Lionblaze, this isn't rational," Jayfeather started, but his brother had already stormed out of the den. Sighing, he put down the tansy next to the marigold and followed his brother's scent. It mixed with Brambleclaw's around the warriors' den, and then it swerved towards the forest entrance. Jayfeather raced after the scents, towards a small, secluded clearing. He could hear Lionblaze's outraged mew and Brambleclaw's quiet responses. Creeping forward, he hid in the bushes and listened to the conversation.

"Lionblaze…you're suggesting we punish Squirrelflight some more?" Brambleclaw's mew was incredulous. "She's already suffered enough. She lost her so-called 'kits', and then, she lost me." His mew grew cold. "She helped her sister break the warrior code and nursed her sister's kits and lied to me! Yes, we should punish her some more, Lionblaze. What do you think we should do?"

Lionblaze leaned forward and whispered something in Brambleclaw's ear. "It's the only way," he meowed, seeing Brambleclaw's eyes widen.

"What…no, there must be another way," the tom protested. "That…I'm pretty sure that's against the warrior code."

"I'll recite the warrior code for you," Lionblaze meowed sarcastically. "The first rule is to defend your clan, even with your life–"

"Okay, it may not be against the warrior code, but it's definitely against good ethics!" Brambleclaw hissed. He suddenly slumped back onto his haunches. "Fine. We'll do it."

"Good," Lionblaze meowed briskly. "Now to go tell Jayfeather."

 _I have to run! Lionblaze can't know I was eavesdropping!_ Quick as a rabbit, Jayfeather sprinted back towards the hollow, hoping that he wouldn't trip over a stray rock.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing?" _Shit! He found me!_

"Uh, collecting some more tansy," Jayfeather mumbled.

"And you haven't found any? I thought you had a better nose than that, brother," Lionblaze purred, shoving his brother good-naturedly. _Good, he isn't suspicious._ "We have to go meet Brambleclaw."

After the two toms arrived, Brambleclaw started to speak. "Hello, Jayfeather. Your brother and I have agreed on something."

"For the first time in forever," Jayfeather muttered.

"What was that?" Lionblaze growled.

"Nothing," Jayfeather sighed. "Go on."

"We have to punish Squirrelflight for lying to us," Lionblaze interrupted, not taking notice of Brambleclaw's gaping mouth. "So we're going to rape her!"

"W…what?" Jayfeather gasped. Lionblaze sounded almost giddy at the prospect, and Jayfeather could almost see the hunger in his eyes.

"You heard him right," Brambleclaw purred. "We're going to have our way with her, for punishment."

"I'm going to go get her," Lionblaze meowed excitedly. "Under the guise of apologizing, and I'll lead her here. Brambleclaw will pounce on her when we get here…oh, it'll be so fun! It's an amazing idea, don't you think?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, no, no! This is a _horrible_ idea! What if some cat wanders in on us?"

"I told all of the patrols to go the other way, since we're close to the ShadowClan border and they're being edgy, and in no circumstances to come to this part of the forest," Brambleclaw said. "Come on, Lionblaze. Go get her." Lionblaze bounded towards the hollow.

"I'm breaking the medicine cat code!" Jayfeather meowed desperately.

"It's okay. It won't matter when your foster mother's warm, tight core is on your member," Brambleclaw purred lustily. "Just you wait and see, Jayfeather." He stiffened. "Quick! I smell Lionblaze, which means we should hide. Follow me." He guided Jayfeather into a bush as Lionblaze and Squirrelflight strode into the clearing, Lionblaze's mew apologetic. Brambleclaw suddenly jumped, flying like a bird and landing squarely on Squirrelflight. Lionblaze smirked. "Nice job."

"Hey! What's happening? Will you tell me what's going on?" Squirrelflight screeched, apoplectic.

"Just wanted to show how much we… _hate_ you," Brambleclaw murmured in her ear.

"No! Brambleclaw, please don't tell me what I think is poking me _is_ poking me," Squirrelflight whimpered.

Lionblaze peeked at his foster mother and father. "Oh, it is," he growled. "Brambleclaw, whenever you're ready."

Brambleclaw nodded and thrust his member in hard, moaning loudly as Squirrelflight yowled. Lionblaze took advantage of that and put his hard member in her mouth. "Suck it, you bitch," he snarled. Squirrelflight bobbed her head up and down, leaving the two toms overflowing with pleasure.

Jayfeather was confused as he heard grunts and moans from the others. "Can someone explain to me what is happening?" Suddenly, the reek of sex filled his nose, and he gasped, recoiling from the scene. "No! This…no, no! I told you this is breaking the code! Stop it, stop it right–"

Someone shoved Jayfeather forward, putting his member in Squirrelflight's mouth. As the ginger she-cat sucked, he stifled a moan of delight. _Someone should remind me_ why _I became a medicine cat to give this up!_ Growling, he pulled his member out, shoved Brambleclaw out of Squirrelflight's core, and replaced it with his own member, thrusting hard as Squirrelflight cried out.

"You've done this before!" Lionblaze's accusing mew echoed across the clearing. "Jayfeather, you broke the code!"

 _Oh, Half Moon, my sweet. I'm so sorry._ "I have," he muttered. As Squirrelflight orgasmed, her core clenching his member, he clawed her back. "But does it matter? Our bitch is having too much pleasure."

"I want to fuck her ass now," Brambleclaw growled.

"No!" Squirrelflight yowled. "Your member is too big!"

"Oh, but that's the punishment, bitch," Lionblaze purred, catching on to the idea. Brambleclaw slid under the she-cat, positioning his member in front of her tailhole. Squirrelflight screamed, sobbing as Brambleclaw slowly thrust in and out, member becoming streaked with blood as his barbs tore at her walls.

Jayfeather continued to thrust, and with a yowl, shot his seed into her core. "No, no!" Squirrelflight whimpered. "Jayfeather, you just…no!" She collapsed, exhausted.

"Good job, brother," Lionblaze purred. "I knew you would like it." He peeked at her core, which was puffy and swollen from all the harsh mating. "My turn, Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw slid out from under Squirrelflight, ran into the bushes, and produced a long, jagged stick. "Put it in," he growled. Squirrelflight screeched as Lionblaze inserted the stick into her tailhole, twisting it so the rough edges scraped her sides. Lionblaze admired his handiwork before slamming his member in. Blood and cum covered his thick, golden member.

Jayfeather took a dominant position in front of Squirrelflight's muzzle, slapping it with his member. "Open up, slut," he hissed. Squirrelflight slowly opened, and Jayfeather pushed his member in, watching in delight as the she-cat played with his balls and deep-throated his member.

Brambleclaw suddenly orgasmed, shooting his seed onto his ex-mate's battered pelt. "Stop it, boys," he purred. Jayfeather and Lionblaze stopped, pulling out of their foster mother. Squirrelflight was bruised, especially near her core, and her mouth was slack, but her eyes… "You like this!" Brambleclaw meowed in surprise. "You like this, don't you, whore? You like this! You _like_ serving your masters and having them punish you. You _like_ having a stick in your tailhole. You _like_ being abused. Slut."

"No!" Squirrelflight screamed, her eyes still lusty. "No, I hate it! Please stop."

"No, whore, you like this," Jayfeather hissed. To Lionblaze's surprise, his brother unsheathed his claws and lashed Squirrelflight's muzzle, the same thing that Lionblaze had done to Leafpool in the medicine cat den. "SAY THE TRUTH!"

"I…I like th…this," Squirrelflight murmured. "Please punish me more…m…m…masters."

"Yessss, bitch," Brambleclaw purred. "Be careful what you wish for, bitch." He shoved his entire paw into her blood-soaked, wet core, pumping in and out while Squirrelflight screamed. "Shut it, bitch." Suddenly, Squirrelflight spasmed, shooting her cum onto Brambleclaw's paw. It was a mixture of cum and blood. Brambleclaw licked it up. "Come on, boys. Devour her core. It's delicious."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather joined Brambleclaw and together, the three of them lashed their tongues against her core, causing her to squeak and moan as they drank down her juices. "Keep that stick in there," Jayfeather ordered. "And meet us outside here at midnight." The three toms headed back to camp, fully sated.

**And now for the bonus scene!**

A black figure watched from the bushes as the toms left, leaving Squirrelflight alone. Her core tingled and she reached a paw down to relieve herself.

"Hollyleaf, are you satisfied?" A quiet mew sounded from behind her.

Hollyleaf whipped around. Green eyes met green eyes, and the she-cat relaxed. "Yes, Fallen Leaves. She finally got what she deserved."

"I can help you with that," Fallen Leaves purred, glancing down at her wet core.

"But…but you're a ghost!" Hollyleaf blurted out. "That's perverted!" She ran away from the scene, down the tunnels, and to her nest. She needed release _now._ A paw circled her core, gently thrusting, while the other paw rubbed her teats. "Oh!" She imagined Squirrelflight being roughly gangbanged by the toms, all the while rubbing faster and faster until she orgasmed, yowling her pleasure in the empty tunnel.

At least she _thought_ it was empty. Fallen Leaves had followed the beautiful she-cat down, and was now pawing his member at the sight of the she-cat cumming in front of his very eyes. Pleasure thrummed through him as the she-cat found a stick and started shoving it in her core, eyes glazed. "Oh, oh, oh!" she whimpered. "Faster, harder!"

 _She thinks a tom is fucking her,_ Fallen Leaves realized. _Not a surprise. She's been in heat for the past couple of sunrises, thinking I can't smell that delectable core of hers…_

"Great StarClan!" Hollyleaf suddenly howled, orgasming for the second time, spraying her juices onto the stone. She pulled the stick out, gently groomed her fur, and fell asleep.

Fallen Leaves crept in, licking up her juices from the cold floor, careful not to wake her. Feeling ever so naughty, he ducked between her legs and licked her core, reveling in the taste. She spasmed, whimpering, orgasming again, her juices spraying him in the face. He licked his muzzle. Making sure there was no cum left, he crept outside, hoping to find release where she couldn't hear him…

**Done! I copied the stick idea from my first chapter, but I don't think it matters. And who doesn't ship Hollyleaf x Fallen Leaves? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Firestar x Brambleclaw x Hawkfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. When this prophecy finally comes true, blood WILL spill blood, just not in the way expected.

**The Brambleclaw and Firestar in this chapter are more selfish than in the books, just warning you. Also, the beginning scene is from the last book of The New Prophecy Arc, Sunset, which I don't have a hard copy of. I went onto Warriors Wiki and used the Cliffnotes to make it like the real book. So bear with me during the beginning of this chapter if it's not that accurate. Also, Firestar x Graystripe x Brambleclaw never happened to the characters in this chapter, so Firestar and Brambleclaw don't know each other sexually.**

Brambleclaw slipped through the trees, ready to discuss the plans to take over the clans. _With Tigerstar, of course._ "Greedy bastard," he hissed, thinking of his father. "He's going to use Hawkfrost and me to take over the clans, and then he's going to steal all of the glory. We'll kill him afterwards."

"Of course." A smooth mew made Brambleclaw jump. He had already reached the meeting place, and Hawkfrost was there.

 _Shame on me for not paying attention,_ Brambleclaw scolded himself. The reek of ShadowClan filled his nose. "Why do you have ShadowClan scent on you?"

The RiverClan tom shrugged. "Must've picked it up while I was coming here." His eyes gleamed. "That's good though. The scent will still be here, and ThunderClan and ShadowClan will simultaneously destroy each other over a stray scent. That's two clans down. WindClan will come to help ThunderClan, so that's three clans–"

"WindClan won't come to help," Brambleclaw argued. "Have you gone crazy? Onestar is being greedy and idiotic, and will _never_ come and help." He snorted with laughter. "His 'close' friendship with Firestar is fading." Suddenly, he heard a screech in the distance. "What is that?" Racing towards the continuous sound, Hawkfrost on his heels, Brambleclaw discovered Firestar caught in a fox trap. "Firestar! What are you doing?"

"Birchpaw," Firestar rasped. "Birchpaw said Blackstar was on ThunderClan territory! I ran over, and got caught in a trap!" His eyes widened. "Hawkfrost!" Spitting and hissing, he struggled to release himself from the fox trap.

Brambleclaw turned to Hawkfrost. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, I'm the one who trapped Firestar," Hawkfrost admitted. "I'm doing it for you, my brother. _You_ can become ThunderClan's leader, right now. Just kill him. It's easy."

Brambleclaw gazed into Hawkfrost's ice blue eyes. "But…but…" _Should I tighten the noose? It would drain all his lives…Hawkfrost is right! It_ is _easy! I can become leader today, but it's just not right…_ He glanced at the struggling leader.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on," Hawkfrost goaded. "We can get revenge for Tigerstar."

Brambleclaw could almost feel the ghostly spirit of his father. _Kill him, son._ He looked up. "No. I want to lead my Clan, but not like this. I don't want to kill him like this." He looked at the flame-colored tom. "Keep still, Firestar." He took a deep breath and started to dig up the stake. He tugged in free and Firestar fell from the trap, alive but gasping for breath.

Claws raked his back, and Brambleclaw whipped around. Hawkfrost's eyes blaze with anger. "You…fox-heart! This was a test. You're a traitor to everything Tigerstar had planned. We could've ruled the forest together! I'm sorry, brother." Raising a paw, he prepared to strike the death blow. **(AN: This is where the storyline disappears and the smut appears!)**

Firestar growled and launched himself at Hawkfrost, green eyes furious as he lashed the tom. Hawkfrost tried to fight back, but Brambleclaw threw himself into the fight, sinking his teeth into Hawkfrost's belly. Hawkfrost fell still, whimpering as Firestar glared down at him. "Please don't kill me," he whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry," Firestar panted. "We won't. Not yet." The kittypet-turned-leader's eyes were filled with a mysterious emotion, one that Brambleclaw couldn't decipher.

But apparently, Hawkfrost knew what it was. "No, no, no!" he yowled. "Don't do this!"

Firestar grinned wickedly. "Too bad."

Too late, Brambleclaw realized the mysterious emotion – _lust._ "What? Are you feather-brained?" he gasped.

But Firestar had started to thrust into his brother's tailhole already, Hawkfrost screeching in pain. Brambleclaw caught a glimpse of Firestar's member. _Holy shit! How did Sandstorm take_ that _hulking member?_ Firestar's member was about three mouse tails long and it looked like a cat could wrap a whole mouse tail around and still have extra leftover. "F…Firestar…" Brambleclaw stammered.

"Come and help me, deputy," Firestar grunted, jerking into Brambleclaw's half-brother.

Hawkfrost glared balefully up at Brambleclaw. "You touch me," he started to snarl. But Brambleclaw shoved his limp member in his brother's mouth. Hawkfrost immediately sucked, causing Brambleclaw to harden and moan with pleasure.

"Our bitch likes this," Firestar purred. "Don't you?" When Hawkfrost didn't answer, he lashed the tom. "Answer, bitch!"

 _Wow, I never would've imagined Firestar to be this dominant,_ Brambleclaw thought as Hawkfrost answered, screeching, "No! Get off me!"

"You call me and my loyal deputy 'master', you hear me bitch?" Firestar growled. When Hawkfrost didn't answer, Firestar lashed Hawkfrost's member, and Hawkfrost screamed, answering, "Yes, master!"

"Very good, bitch," Firestar groaned, pumping in and out. "Let's switch places, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw came over to his brother's tailhole, already covered in blood. _Slick entrance for easy access._ He thrust in, surprised that it felt like Squirrelflight's warm core. "Yessssss, Hawkfrost," he grunted. "Take my length, brother!" Brambleclaw was about two mouse tails long, and a half-mouse tail around, so his member was pretty big. "Stop whimpering like a pussy, bitch."

"No, let the bitch keep whimpering. My member is vibrating," Firestar purred. "Don't stop now, bitch. Keep sucking that member like you mean it."

"Please stop!" Hawkfrost pleaded, once menacing ice blue eyes filled with pain. He clenched his teeth as Brambleclaw thrust even harder. "Stop! No…please stop!"

"You don't tell your masters what to do," Brambleclaw snarled. "Shut the fuck up, bitch, and keep sucking your master's member."

"Very good. Now you're acting like a real tom," Firestar praised. He suddenly gasped, pulling his member out of Hawkfrost's mouth and spewing his seed onto Hawkfrost's tattered tabby body. Brambleclaw quickly followed, except he left his member in his brother's tailhole until it went limp.

"Let's make the death slow and painful," Firestar purred.

"No! No! You said you wouldn't!" Hawkfrost yowled.

"He said not yet," Brambleclaw retorted. "Now this is the time, my brother." With a single claw, he made a long, deep wound stretching from Hawkfrost's muzzle to his member. Firestar dug his claws into Hawkfrost's belly as Brambleclaw made deep gashes in his brother's member. "Would you like the honors, Firestar?"

"Of course." Firestar raised a paw, striking Hawkfrost in the neck.

Blood spurted from the wound and Hawkfrost spasmed for two heartbeats before rasping, "The…the traitor in your Clan will live f…forever and bring me back…foolish brother. You could've m…made a d…difference…"

"Who is this _traitor_ you speak of?" Firestar snarled, shaking Hawkfrost violently. "Tell me!"

"It's too late…the darkness is overwhelming…" Hawkfrost shuddered, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "They…they…are…coming…" He fell still, dead.

Firestar spat out Hawkfrost's blood. "That's taken care of."

"Firestar!" Squirrelflight bounded to her father's side. "What happened?" She turned towards Brambleclaw, narrowing her eyes at him and Hawkfrost's dead figure. "Did he try to murder you with that mange-heart Hawkfrost?"

"No, he saved me from Hawkfrost. Together, we made him suffer and he died," Firestar panted, shooting a wicked glance at Brambleclaw.

"Thank you for saving my father," Squirrelflight gushed, entwining her tail with Brambleclaw, green eyes grateful.

 _Thank_ you _for providing me with this chance,_ Brambleclaw thought, giving a small nod to the ThunderClan leader. As Squirrelflight animatedly talked to her father, waving her tail high in the air, he peeked at her delectable core. It was dripping. _She's in heat._ Brambleclaw slowly grinned. _There's going to be a lot more mating tonight…_

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please.**


	8. Star Flower x Thunder x Slash x Bruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Dawn of the Clans fun!

**Yeesh, this is a long one. The beginning is pretty long, so hang tight!**

Thunder stormed out of camp, thoughts churning as he thought about _his_ father meeting up with the beautiful she-cat _he_ loved. He couldn't even look at Clear Sky or Star Flower anymore without feeling angry, as if crows had come to peck at his broken heart. "I thought she loved me," he muttered. "She _loved_ me, and abandoned me to go and have kits with _him?"_

 _It's okay, my sweet._ His mother's sweet scent filled his nose. _It's okay. Calm down, my Thunder._

Thunder started to purr until he felt his mother leave him. "Storm, please wait!" He could almost feel her green eyes sadly tear away from his fur as she raced away. "Mother!" He felt lost and alone again as he trekked through the forest. _Why does this happen to me?_ A sudden anger overcame him, and with a roar, he unsheathed his claws and slashed a nearby tree, rear paws firm on the mossy ground. _This is for Clear Sky!_ He brought his paws down hard, gouging deep marks. _This is for Star Flower! My heart is in_ pieces _because of you, you…you piece of crow food!_ Another slash at the tree, this time scaring away a squirrel. He could almost smell that sweet scent that had made his heart leap every time he smelled it.

"Thunder, are you okay?" Her sweet mew brought him back, and he turned to Star Flower. _It was real! Her scent was real!_ But that sweet scent was filled with another scent…a scent he couldn't recognize… _heat scent._ Star Flower's soft, thick, glossy golden tabby fur made him want to sink his nose into it and never draw back, and those luminous, emerald eyes…they seemed to invite him closer.

"Y…yes…" Thunder stammered, trying to gather his wits. "What are you doing out here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here?" Her mew was playful, yet Thunder could sense the curiosity underneath.

"I…I'm upset at Clear Sky," Thunder admitted.

"For what?"

 _For stealing your heart, that's what!_ "Um, nothing big, really," he lied.

"Oh. I hope you make up with him. He really is a great tom, you know," Star Flower purred. "You are too. Like father, like son, I guess."

 _Then that means he's a great mater._ The thought rushed through Thunder's head before he could stop it. _Because I know I am._ He had mated with Acorn Fur before, and it was amazing. _And if that is good, then mating with Star Flower will be even better._ He shook his head. _What am I even thinking?_ He felt his member grow hard at the thought of mating, and his heart pound even harder. _Well, better go all the way then._ "Star Flower," he meowed, picking his words carefully. "Have…have you ever–"

"–ever what? Mated with your father?" Star Flower's words were teasing. Thunder could see that it was supposed to be a joke.

"Well, okay. I wasn't going to mew that, but have you ever mated with my father?" Thunder asked. _Going all too well._

"Yes." Star Flower blushed. "We mated last night. It was…" Her eyes grew lusty. "It was amazing."

"You said I'm like my father. And if my father is a great mater, then _I'm_ even better," Thunder purred.

"Wait…" Star Flower's emerald eyes widened in realization. "No, you will _not_ seduce me and have me, Thunder! I like you, I really do, but not in that way. My heart is for Clear Sky."

"Then _I_ will have _you,"_ Thunder growled, all tactic gone as he pounced on the pretty she-cat.

"Get off me, you big furball!" Star Flower giggled, though he could sense the wariness in her mew.

"I'm not going to think about it," Thunder purred, his member growing all the way as it realized he was near with the love of his life.

"Thunder, joke's over," Star Flower meowed anxiously. "You can get up now."

"Never, Star Flower," Thunder whispered into her ear. "I'm going to make you quiver and shake for more. If you stay still and be a good she-cat, I'll go nice."

"I'd rather be kidnapped by Gray Wing than be _raped_ by you," Star Flower spat, struggling underneath Thunder. She broke free, bounding forward, but Thunder was faster, sinking his teeth into her tail. "No!" the she-cat whimpered.

"Oh, yes," Thunder snarled around her tail. "But since you haven't been a good she-cat, I _am_ going to rape you and fuck you so hard that you can't even walk." He gently licked her fur all the way down to her core, which was dripping wet and needy. "You slut. Wet little _cunt_ ready for me, isn't it?"

"Don't say that, Thunder! Those worlds are vulgar words!" Star Flower hissed. "You're not supposed to use them!"

"I can say whatever I want, my _bitch,"_ Thunder hissed back, satisfied as he watched her flinch. "After all, I'm about to do the most… _inappropriate_ of things to you, and it's good if you can take some not-so-nice words in those pretty ears of yours." Star Flower slashed his muzzle and scarlet droplets started to well up on his muzzle. Thunder took no notice and pushed Star Flower deeper into the moss. "My sweet Star Flower," he purred, licking her teats, tracing a trail down to her core, which was soaking the moss underneath it. "You're so wet for me, Star Flower, aren't you?"

"This isn't right! I'm in heat, and you're taking advantage of–ohhhhhhhhh." Star Flower's rant was cut off as Thunder started to devour her juices. _She tastes even better than I thought!_ She quickly came, shrieking as her juices splattered Thunder's muzzle, the flame-colored tom licking them all up. "I might even like this," Star Flower purred breathily.

"Then I'll change it, slut!" Thunder snarled. "This isn't for your enjoyment, it's for _mine!"_ He positioned his member in front of her muzzle. "Suck it!"

Star Flower gazed at the member. "It's so much bigger than Clear Sky's!" Her mew grew panicky. "It's too big!"

" _Suck the damn thing!"_ Losing his patience, Thunder shoved it in her mouth, grunting and moaning as she expertly slurped his member. "You whore. You're an expert at this, you know? Hmm? Your _daddy_ probably fucked your tight core because you're so good."

"One Eye would never do that!" Star Flower drew back from his member, a long trail of spit stuck to her mouth.

Thunder almost came at the scene. "Does it matter? Now suck!" With a large paw, he shoved the pretty she-cat's head back on his member. Star Flower pawed his balls as she made erotic slurping noises. "Oh, Star Flower!" he grunted as he came into her mouth. She calmly swallowed his seed.

"Did you like that, big boy?" she breathed, fluttering her eyelashes.

 _No! Don't fall under her spell!_ Thunder growled. "There's been better," he said gruffly. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "You swallowed my seed _too_ calmly, whore. You've mated plenty of times before, and don't tell me with Clear Sky."

Star Flower sighed exaggeratedly. "Alright. When I turned ten moons old, One Eye often gave me to various toms as a payment or to some toms in his camp as a reward. The toms often gangbanged me…" She licked her lips. "I don't know how I didn't enjoy it at first. The scene probably looked _delicious_ from a viewer's point of view. Anyways, the one I remember the most is with Slash." She shuddered. "That's when I lost my virginity. Slash was so brutal! He put his member in almost every orifice on my body there was."

Thunder felt a glimmer of sympathy. He quickly shook his head. _No! Stop it, Thunder! Don't feel bad for her. This is revenge._ An image of Clear Sky and Star Flower popped up in his mind, and he fought back a snarl. Suddenly, a devious, evil plan came to him. "Sorry, Star Flower," he murmured, licking her ear, pretending he felt bad for her. "That's so evil!"

"Yeah," Star Flower muttered. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I…I don't want to mate you anymore," Thunder mewed lamely. "Slash sounds too brutal, and…and I'm worried I might turn out like him."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Star Flower purred. "Come, take a walk with me." The two cats headed deeper into the forest, Star Flower's tail draping over Thunder's back.

 _I can't believe she let that go so easily! She's more stupid than I thought,_ Thunder thought. _I forced her to suck me off and now she wants to take a walk with me!_ "Come, let's go this way," he murmured, guiding her towards the streets of Twolegplace. Star Flower glanced at him, but followed. The two cats ran across the Thunderpath. Thunder and Star Flower padded down a dark alley, when a broad-shouldered brown tabby tom strode towards them.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" the tom rasped. "Star Flower…I could never forget your pretty body." Star Flower stiffened and growled softly. He turned towards Thunder. "And who do we have here? A forest cat? What's your name, forest cat?"

"Thunder," Thunder answered.

"Thunder and lightning." Another tom jumped off a nearby fence. His dark tabby fur was sleek and shiny. "Your name's cool, bro."

 _Bro? Who's bro? Twolegplace cats are so weird,_ Thunder thought.

"This is my brother, Bruno," the tom meowed.

Bruno winked at Star Flower, who hissed. "Well, hi there, pretty. You and your mate lost?"

"She's not my mate," Thunder said stiffly. _I wish._ "So, who are you?"

"Well, you know I'm Bruno, and that's Slash," Bruno said.

 _Slash…Star Flower lost her virginity to him! He was the brutal tom,_ Thunder thought eagerly. "Slash, can you and I talk a little way off? The forest cats want to make a deal."

"No they don't!" Star Flower protested, but Thunder shot her a withering glance and her jaws snapped shut. "I mean, yeah, I'll stay here."

"I'm interested in what the forest cat has to say," Slash purred. He leaned towards his brother, his mew dropping to a whisper. "Make sure Star Flower doesn't run." Bruno nodded. "Now come, forest cat." The two cats padded deeper into the alley. "So, what did you want to say?"

"This isn't about a deal with the forest cats," Thunder began. "This is about getting revenge on Star Flower, and I need your help. Star Flower went off and… _wronged_ me."

"What is your idea of revenge?" Slash asked.

"You, me, and Bruno can fuck her," Thunder whispered, painfully aware that Bruno and Star Flower were only a few fox-lengths away. "That is, if Bruno agrees. Star Flower mentioned that you had mated with her before."

"Yes," Slash hissed. "She was a ten-moon-old virgin… _beautiful_ piece of work. Her core was delightful! I agree, Thunder. And I'm sure Bruno will too. Bruno is my half-brother, kit of my dad and another she-cat. His parents left him in Twolegplace all by himself when he turned six moons, and they didn't come back. I took care of Bruno, but he's never mated before. He will love this treat."

"Wonderful," Thunder mewed briskly. "Let's go back." The two toms padded back, where Bruno and Star Flower were talking. "I have made a deal with Slash."

"What is it?" Star Flower asked.

"You knew that I wasn't done with you in the forest," Thunder began. "You knew that, didn't you?"

"I thought you had become nice!" Star Flower's mew became shrill and panicky. "I…I thought we could just be friends!"

"Too bad, honey," Slash purred. "The deal I made with Thunder is that we would enjoy your tight core again. In return, Thunder would exact his revenge on you by doing that with us. Bruno, you can help us."

"I've never mated before though!" Bruno's confident, silky mew had been replaced with an unsure yet lusty one. "I heard it's very fun."

"For _you,_ not for the she-cat," Thunder explained. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Star Flower was escaping. "Get her!" Bruno cut off the she-cat's escape by pouncing on her. "Torture her slowly," Thunder ordered. Bruno used his tongue to trace loving trails down her belly fur towards her heat-scented, soaked core. Star Flower thrust her core in his muzzle, but he drew back. "Good job, Bruno," Thunder praised.

" _Please,_ Thunder!" Star Flower pleaded. "I need release! Please!" When Thunder didn't respond, she waved her core in the air. " _Please!"_

"Look at the bitch beg," Slash chuckled. "As much as it makes me satisfied, it's getting annoying. Suck it, whore." Star Flower took in Slash's member and started to slowly bob her head up and down while Slash moaned.

Thunder took advantage of that and rubbed against her core, making her groan around Slash's member. "You like this, slut, don't you?" he growled into her ear as he thrust. "Bruno! Find me a sharp stick!" Letting out grunts of pleasure, he watched as Bruno disappeared, then turned back to Star Flower. "Beg. Beg for my big member like the whore you are."

"Oh, Thunder! Stuff me with your big member, please! I'm your whore, Thunder! Do whatever you'd like with me! Just _please_ give me your member!" Star Flower begged, turning away from Slash's member for a heartbeat. Slash growled and shoved her head back on. Star Flower in turn shoved harder against his member, desperate for release.

Thunder positioned over her tailhole. "You didn't specify which hole." He thrust in, ignoring her screeches of pain around Slash's member. "Your virgin tailhole is _so_ tight, Star Flower." Blood poured out, drenching his member.

Bruno reappeared, holding a sharp, jagged stick in his mouth. "Perfect, Bruno," Thunder purred. "As a reward, you can enjoy her tailhole or her core." Bruno licked his lips and mounted Star Flower, gripping her scruff, and thrusting into her core, unsure at first but soon confident as he slammed fast and hard into Star Flower. Thunder shoved the stick deep into her tailhole. He stepped back, watching the three copulating cats and the stick's edge barely pointing out.

"Star Flower!" Slash suddenly groaned, shooting his seed deep into Star Flower's throat. Star Flower was unprepared and tried to swallow, but some of the cum dribbled out and left white smears on her muzzle.

"My turn," Thunder purred, coming up to the she-cat's mouth and slamming his member deep inside her throat, enjoying the slurping, gagging sounds that she made. "You're our bitch today, you know that?" He looked at Bruno. For his first time, the dark tabby tom was a great mater. His thrusts shoved Star Flower forward so Thunder's member could go deeper.

Bruno let out a long moan, and Star Flower suddenly stiffened. "NO! Pull out!" she shrieked. But it was too late. Bruno had came into Star Flower and impregnated the golden she-cat.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to pull out?" Bruno mewed innocently. _He did it on purpose,_ Thunder realized. _Good job._

"You piece of hare dung!" Star Flower ranted. "I can't believe it! I know you've never mated, but the first rule of mating is to always–"

"–shut up and be submissive to toms if you're a she-cat," Slash interrupted, stroking Star Flower's back. "There, there, it's only a few kits. You can always lie to your mate, whoever it is, and tell them it's _his_ kits. If you really don't want the kits, you can leave them out for a hungry fox. They'll appreciate the meal."

"Don't say that!" Star Flower sobbed. "You're so _evil!"_

"Why, thank you, sweetheart," Slash purred. "For that compliment, I'll pound your tailhole." He removed the bloody, cum-covered stick and started to thrust leisurely, ignoring her screams of pain. Bruno watched, hungry for more. Thunder nearly reached his climax and ran over to Slash, shoved the tom inside, and exploded deep inside her core, adding his seed to Bruno's. This earned a new round of sobbing from Star Flower.

"Quick thinking," Slash commented. "Let me have the bitch's tailhole back." He started to thrust again, and Thunder watched Star Flower whimper and struggle against Slash. "You like your daddy fucking you, don't you?" he whispered in her ear. "Hmm? Answer me, kit! Call me 'daddy'!"

"Yes, daddy!" Star Flower yowled. "I like your member in my tight, kitten tailhole!"

"You do?" Slash chuckled. "Well, I'll go faster and harder then." He thrust faster and harder until his hips were a blur, pulling out just in time to cum into Star Flower's core like the other toms.

Star Flower lay on the ground, a shivering, cum-streaked mess as the three toms admired her. "Oh, what a slut," Bruno remarked. "Can't even bother to clean herself up."

"Oh, she knows we're going to make her dirty again," Thunder hissed, taking out the jagged stick, thrusting a few times into her gaping core, then into her tailhole. "Suck your own shit, cum, and blood off the stick, bitch," he ordered. Too weak to protest, Star Flower opened her mouth and sucked it off. "Now, I'm going to take you home, whore, and we're going to gangrape you in front of Clear Sky."

* * *

"NO!" Clear Sky yowled in agony, tied to a tree as his son, Slash, and Bruno took their rounds out on his mate again. He struggled against his bonds, furious that these toms were abusing _his_ mate. "Let her go, you...you demons!"

"You don't write the rules, _Father,"_ Thunder meowed mockingly, smearing his seed all over Star Flower's pelt. It now looked more cream-colored and blood red than golden, and her green eyes were dull. "This is for you." He slashed at her spine, watching her blood soak the forest floor. "Now, if you can get yourself out from there, go ahead. If not...well, we definitely won't be seeing you again." Letting out an ugly little chuckle, the three toms left a broken Star Flower and a livid Clear Sky in the forest.

Thunder later left his home with Gray Wing to go see his old 'friends' again. He, Slash, and Bruno became known as the 'Rapist Toms' among the Twolegplace cats, and enjoyed the rest of their days in blissful pleasure near the cores of she-cats.

**This is Dawn of the Clans, if you were wondering. Bruno is an OC character. I created him for the plot. Review!  
**


	9. Tigerkit x Brokenstar x Blackfoot x Clawface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter where curiosity nearly kills the kit.

**The timeline in this story may not be correct. I am guessing that Brokenstar is leader, and Clawface and Blackfoot are warriors when Tigerkit is born, please tell me if I'm correct! Enjoy this request by Flowerheart!**

Tigerkit glanced quickly left and right. Leopardfoot was at the fresh-kill pile with Bluefur – _Bluefur is a piece of fox dung; I should tell Mama that so she doesn't hang out with Bluefur any more –_ and his denmate Whitekit was practicing battle moves with Thistleclaw. Sunstar was dozing on the Highrock, Featherwhisker was inside the medicine cat den… _run!_ Tigerkit leapt for the main entrance, wriggling his way out into the forest. "Wow!" he gasped. "The trees seem to stretch on forever!" A flicker of movement caught his eye. A mouse was burrowing in the roots of the tree. Dropping into a hunting crouch that Tigerkit had seen the apprentices do so many times, he crept up on the mouse and pounced, killing it cleanly. _I caught a mouse! It's not that hard._ "Should I eat it?" he wondered aloud.

_The warrior code states that elders, queens, and kits must be fed first._ Leopardfoot's purr echoed in his ears. "I'm a kit!" Tigerkit stated, gulping down the mouse. He hid the bones under the tree, and headed on through ThunderClan territory, quietly gazing at the scents and sights around him. Soon, he reached plain, marshy ground. "Eww," he muttered, sniffing the air. "What's that disgusting stench?"

"The smell of ShadowClan." A massive, scarred, dark brown tabby tom gazed down at Tigerkit, followed by a scrawny brown tom and a big white tom with black paws. "You're a ThunderClan apprentice. Quite small, though. What's your name?"

"I'm Tigerkit," Tigerkit mewed. "Are you ShadowClan warriors?"

"Yes, we are," the scrawny tom hissed. "And you're a kit. Go back home! You shouldn't be so far away from the nursery."

The white tom chuckled. "Clawface, be nice. Tigerkit, you just happened to stumble across a warrior, a deputy, and a leader himself. I'm Blackfoot the deputy, that's Clawface, and the leader of ShadowClan is Brokenstar."

Tigerkit gasped. "Cool! My first outing and I see the leader _and_ deputy! Is it true that you let kits younger than six moons train as warriors? I'm only four moons!"

Brokenstar let out a raspy purr. "Yes, Tigerkit."

"Wow, I wish I could train as a warrior," Tigerkit said enviously. He brightened. "Maybe I can move to ShadowClan and train as a warrior early! But then I would miss Leopardfoot…"

"I'm sorry that Sunstar is not as great as I am. After all, I am the greatest leader this forest has ever known," Brokenstar meowed sympathetically. "But your idea to move to ShadowClan is a good one! Tell you what – if you pass a little test that I'm going to give to you right now, you can move to ShadowClan with Leopardfoot and you will be able to train as a warrior!"

"I'm going to be the best four-moon-old warrior the clans have known!" Tigerkit growled. "What's the test?"

"Do you know what mating is?" Brokenstar asked. Tigerkit shook his head. "Males like you and me have members." He sat down on his haunches, to reveal a semi-erect member. "First, I want you to suck my member, just like you suck your mother's teats."

Tigerkit tentatively stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the tip of the member, surprised to see a milky clear liquid seep out of the tip. He tasted it, surprised to find it slightly salty and not so bad at all! Opening his mouth, he closed it around Brokenstar's member, slowly bobbing up and down. The tom moaned in delight.

"Keep going kit," Blackfoot ordered. "You're doing well."

Tigerkit bobbed his head faster and faster, feeling a strange squirming sensation near his groin. He looked down, surprised to see that his member had grown into quite the large erection for a kit. Brokenstar yowled, shooting his seed down Tigerkit's throat. Tigerkit couldn't swallow it all, and some of the cum dribbled out of his mouth. He hurriedly swiped his tongue up to make it look like he could swallow it. _And because it tastes yummy!_

"How'd you like that, Tigerkit?" Brokenstar purred.

"It was great!" Tigerkit mewed. "That white stuff that came out of your member was yummy, but you made weird noises and now my member is pointing out."

Clawface let out a raspy chuckle. "That means you like it, kit."

Brokenstar suddenly snarled. "But you're not here for your pleasure, you're here for _our_ pleasure." He leapt onto Tigerkit, member already erect, and started to pound into the kit's tailhole. Tigerkit screeched in pain, his tiny legs buckling as he took the unexpected weight from Brokenstar.

Blackfoot appeared in front of him, huge member looming in front of Tigerkit's muzzle. "Suck it, whore," he snarled. Tigerkit took it in his mouth, quietly whimpering at the sudden turn that his outing had taken. _What happened? I thought these ShadowClan cats were nice!_ Blackfoot quickly came into his mouth, and Tigerkit was prepared, kneading Blackfoot's member and swallowing down the delicious cum. He let out a wail as Brokenstar's barbs tore into his tailhole. Blood was pouring down his hind legs.

"Like it, kit?" Brokenstar grunted.

"No! Please stop!" Tigerkit begged. "Please! Please!"

"Begging's not going to help, kit," Clawface smirked. "Shut up. This may help you keep your maw shut." He shoved his own member in, moaning as Tigerkit sucked as hard as he could.

Brokenstar thrust once more and shot his seed down Tigerkit's tailhole. The warm cum stung his sore tailhole. "Come and get some, boys," he grinned.

Clawface immediately moved out of Tigerkit's mouth and leisurely thrust into Tigerkit's tailhole, ignoring the pleading from the kit. "Oh, StarClan, it feels just like Rowanberry's tight core," he purred.

Brokenstar moved in front of Tigerkit. "Like my member, kit?" he asked. Tigerkit stared at it. It was covered in blood, _his_ blood, and had lots of white streaks with some mysterious brown particles. "I want you to suck your own shit and blood of my member, kit. Got it?"

Tigerkit screeched his answer. "No! Get it away from me!"

"Good." Brokenstar slid it inside Tigerkit's mouth, and Tigerkit instinctively bit down. Brokenstar cried out in pain. "Fuck you, kit." He unsheathed his claws and slashed Tigerkit's muzzle, making the kit whimper and groan. "Don't bite, bitch. Hear that? Now try again."

This time, Tigerkit gently took it in, making sure to lick and suck it clean, pawing and kneading Brokenstar's balls. Blood trickled down his back – _wait, what's blood doing there?_ He paused sucking Brokenstar's member and turned his head around. Blackfoot was peeing on Tigerkit's back. "Like my 'decoration', kit?" he meowed. "Pissing on your back. Marking my territory like some sly Twoleg dog!" He barked out a laugh. "You hear that? You're _ours_ , kit. When we're done with you, we're going to piss on you and make you ours."

"Great idea, Blackfoot," Clawface purred, pulling out of Tigerkit's tailhole. "Making him ours. Move aside, Brokenstar. Piss on the kit. Your member is already clean; let me get mine clean." Brokenstar moved aside, and soon, warm streams of urine were running down Tigerkit's forelegs and hindlegs, dripping from his belly, and soaking his dark tabby fur. Tigerkit soon sucked Clawface's member clean, and the scrawny brown tom joined his leader and deputy as they claimed the shivering kit. "Go home, kit," Clawface snarled, showing his face. "Go home and don't come back. Fear ShadowClan." Tigerkit stumbled into the forest, ignoring the laughs behind him. His cheeks were streaked with tears. "Fear ShadowClan!" Clawface called, bursting into another laugh.

* * *

Tigerpaw struck the tiny black kit again, enjoying the warm feeling of blood and the salty taste. _Revenge for the past,_ he thought, clawing it again. _If only stupid Bluefur weren't here…Thistleclaw would've helped me rape it._ He felt his member grow hard at the thought. "Run off, kit," he snarled. "Or I'll come for you, and kill you. Don't you dare come into our territory again."

* * *

Tigerstar sat inside of his den, lazily flicking his tail as his deputy, Blackfoot, looked around anxiously. "Look, um, Tigerstar, what happened long ago was a…a mistake," he stammered.

"A mistake, hmm? You raped me and it was a mistake?" Tigerstar murmured, tipping his head. "I don't believe you, Blackfoot. You never believed that your _bitch_ would be your leader one day, did you?"

"No, Tigerstar," Blackfoot answered, looking at his paws.

"As your leader, I demand revenge," Tigerstar went on. "And there's only one way to get it. Tonight, you will be _my_ bitch. And I don't care if you've got something with Dawnpaw. Get into a crouch, Blackfoot." As Tigerstar mounted his deputy, he let out a satisfied purr. _Revenge is sweet, bitch. I'm going to fuck you until you can't even_ walk.

**Remember to review, please!**


	10. Dawnpaw x Brokenstar x Blackfoot x Clawface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This apprentice will do anything to receive her warrior name...anything, hmm?

**It's another one with Brokenstar, Blackfoot, and Clawface!**

Dawnpaw glared at her surroundings. Marshy pine trees rose up in every direction, not a piece of prey in sight. She sighed softly. _If I don't pass my warrior assessment this time…Brokenstar will declare me unsuitable to be a warrior and drive me out._ This was her third time trying to pass, and the ShadowClan leader had been more than kind to let her try repeatedly. She sniffed the air, and a rush of hope soared through her. _Lizard!_

She crept forward, keeping her nose trained on the smell of the lizard. Soon, she spotted it, and moved closer pawstep by pawstep, not daring to breathe. The lizard suddenly froze, and Dawnpaw lunged for it, but her paws hit the marshy ground. The lizard had darted away. "Frog dung," she muttered under her breath. She knew her mentor, Blackfoot, had seen her miss that easy catch. No doubt he would be disappointed.

 _And so would Mosspaw and Volepaw._ The thought struck her like lightning, fierce and quick, and her heart nearly stopped. Her two dead brothers had never gotten the chance to do their assessment. She owed it to them to pass, no matter what obstacles lined her destiny. Renewed with determination, she padded forward, sniffing around for any more prey. However, the scent of Twolegs filled her nose, strong and pungent. "Ugh," she grumbled, though interested. _What should I do? Should I see what the Twolegs are doing, or continue my assessment?_ Curiosity won over and she tracked down the scent, leading her to the edge of ShadowClan territory. The scene in front of her made her gasped. The Twolegs seemed to be…what _were_ they doing? Both Twolegs weren't wearing any extra pelts like they usually did. The male had a fat and rough stick attached to the tops of his legs where there was some pale fur. He was stroking it with one paw as the female was lying on a long, flat surface, legs open, her paw rubbing a pink circle that looked weirdly like a she-cat's core. _Do Twolegs have cores too? That's weird…_ The female Twoleg was yowling with delight as the male groaned while pawing his stick. He suddenly dropped on top of the female Twoleg and put his stick into the female's pink circle.

Dawnpaw raced back to the forest, trying to shake the thought out of her head. _Were those Twolegs…mating? Eww! How gross!_ She tried not to throw up as she stumbled back to camp to report the danger. "Brokenstar! Brokenstar!"

"Back from your assessment early?" The massive, scarred, brown tabby tom was sitting on the smooth boulder where he usually addressed the clan. His orange eyes were unreadable as they stared at Dawnpaw.

Dawnpaw suddenly felt vulnerable. There was almost no one in camp. The warriors were patrolling or hunting, Runningnose was out collecting herbs, the elders were snoozing, and there weren't any queens in the clan. "Um, I _was_ doing my assessment when I smelled Twolegs, and then I got sort of scared, but then I figured that I could drive off a couple of Twolegs, so I found them, and they were doing something very strange that looked…" She trailed off, unsure of herself.

"What were they doing?" Brokenstar prompted.

"They…they looked like they were mating," Dawnpaw murmured.

"Twolegs that mate? Interesting…they do need to reproduce," Brokenstar mused. "Very well. I will see if they are gone within the moonrise. If they are not, I will send a patrol to drive them out." His eyes flashed dangerously. "However, you failed your third assessment. I believe I warned you that if you failed, you will be declared unsuitable to be a warrior and driven out of ShadowClan."

Dawnpaw hung her head. She hadn't even contemplated the possibilities of abandoning her assessment to tell her leader about the Twolegs. "I…I…"

"Brokenstar." Blackfoot and Clawface had just entered the camp. "I came to tell you that–" He saw Dawnpaw. "Well, I was going to tell you that she had been at the border of ShadowClan territory and saw some Twolegs."

"They seemed to be mating," Clawface chimed in.

Blackfoot glared at Dawnpaw. "This apprentice failed her task. I tried to teach her, Brokenstar, but…" He pretended to hang his head in sorrow, while shooting angry glares at Dawnpaw.

"Blackfoot, I told this apprentice that she will be driven out of ShadowClan," Brokenstar meowed. Dawnpaw's heart nearly broke in two. "However," Brokenstar continued. "I am feeling generous today, and I feel like we should give her another chance."

"Another chance? Oh thank you, generous Brokenstar!" Dawnpaw squeaked. "I will do _anything_ to get my warrior name!"

"Anything?" Brokenstar smirked. "Really?"

"Oh yes, anything," Dawnpaw meowed fervently.

Brokenstar purred. "Anything, hmm? Then you will be pleasuring us, Dawnpaw. You will be our whore from sunset to sunrise, and we can do whatever we want to you."

Dawnpaw was so desperate for her warrior name that the stupid she-cat nodded. "Okay," she answered. _How hard can this be? All I have to do is suck their members and fuck them._ Little did she know that she would be in for a big surprise.

"Very well then. Meet me outside of camp at sunset," Brokenstar said. "Go get ready." Dawnpaw scurried away into the apprentices' den. As soon as her tail disappeared, Brokenstar turned to Blackfoot and Clawface, who were watching her with eager lust. "This will be so good," the ShadowClan leader growled. "Such a sexy she-cat, and she's all ours."

* * *

Dawnpaw padded out of the camp as the sun sank behind the trees, shadows casting strange patterns on her ginger tabby fur. She had taken Brokenstar's words to heart and spent the afternoon masturbating, making sure her core was soaking. She glanced around, looking for the three toms. "Hello?" she called softly. "Brokenstar? Blackfoot? Clawfa-"

Her mew was cut off as a shadow snatched her into a small clearing, tail whisking over her face as to prevent her from screaming. She couldn't see anything, and looked around, frightened. The bushy tail was removed, and replaced with an enormous member. "Suck," a tom's voice ordered. _Blackfoot!_ Dawnpaw started to suck her mentor's member, bobbing her head up and down, pawing his balls.

She felt another member near her wet core. "Ah, bitch's already soaking," another voice growled. _Brokenstar!_ Dawnpaw felt even more scared as she realized that his member was pretty big. Brokenstar thrust into her core, Dawnpaw letting out a muffled screech around Blackfoot's member. "Ooh, bitch likes it, doesn't she?" Brokenstar purred darkly. He thrust again. This time, Dawnpaw couldn't help but purr. "Wow, what a slut! She really likes her core to be filled up by my monster member, right? Answer me, slut!"

"Yes, Brokenstar," Dawnpaw mewed before sucking Blackfoot's member again.

"Well, let's see how she likes it in the ass." _Clawface!_ She felt Clawface crawl under her, roughly licking her teats before positioning his member in front of her tailhole. It was smaller than the others', and Dawnpaw was grateful for that. _I'm not sure I could take something as big as Brokenstar's member in my ass._ Clawface thrust, and Dawnpaw let out another purr.

"Bitch. Slut. Whore. Cunt," Blackfoot sneered. "I didn't know my apprentice was such a submissive she-cat. If I had known, I would've fucked you every day."

Brokenstar thrust so hard that his member hit Dawnpaw's g-spot, and the apprentice screamed in pleasure. "I'm getting bored of this," the leader snarled. "Let's switch. Blackfoot, you're going to fuck her ass. Clawface, you're going to be at her core, and I'm going to deepthroat her and gag her until she pleads for mercy."

Dawnpaw took that as a personal challenge. _You're never going to get begging out of me, Brokenstar._ As she started to suck her juices off Brokenstar's cock, she moved her head forward, and Brokenstar thrust forward, gagging her. Dawnpaw gasped for air, a strand of mucus connecting her mouth to Brokenstar's member as she pulled back.

"Ooh, this bitch is tight," Clawface moaned. "She's getting wetter by the heartbeat."

"She likes to be used and abused, right, apprentice?" Blackfoot growled. Dawnpaw gulped down Brokenstar's member, refusing to answer. Claws lashed her back, and she flinched. "When I talk to you, bitch, you answer and call me Master. Let's try again, shall we? You like to be used and abused, right?"

"Yes, Master," Dawnpaw answered. She was starting not to like this submissive thing. She glanced at the sky. There was still light.

Brokenstar noticed her looking and smirked. "Right, slave. You're going to be here for a very, _very_ long time."

By the time the light had gone, Brokenstar was at her ass, Clawface was at her mouth, and Blackfoot was fucking her core. She was screaming with pain every time Brokenstar thrust. Her ass felt like it was on fire. Blood was on the earthen floor, cum stained her messy pelt, and tears leaked from her eyes. _Why did I ever agree to this?  
_

"Ooh, now the whore doesn't like being fucked by her masters, does she?" Clawface cooed. He gagged her, snarling as she coughed. "Poor little Dawnpaw, alone in the forest being raped. No one's going to save you now."

Brokenstar stood up, pulling out of her ass. "Tie her up and gag her. I'm going to lick her." The toms followed their leader's orders, pulling vines from the bushes and tying Dawnpaw spread-eagled on the floor, gagged with some moss. Brokenstar started to lick, and much to Dawnpaw's resentment, she found herself enjoying it. _I won't moan! I won't submit to their evil actions!_

"She's trying not to moan. I can tell," Blackfoot snarled. "Moan for us, slut."

Dawnpaw shook her head, but lust won over and she started to purr and moan loudly, thrusting her hips onto Brokenstar's muzzle. A pleasurable feeling rose inside of her for the first time since she had arrived in the clearing. _I'm finally going to cum!_ But just as the feeling came, Brokenstar pulled away, and the she-cat was left feeling unfulfilled. Tears ran down her cheeks as her core ached from not cumming. "Poor little Dawnpaw," Brokenstar purred. "Can't even cum properly because her nasty leader won't let her."

Dawnpaw spat the moss out. "You fucking bastards," she hissed. "You've...you've ruined me! Let me go!" She strained at her bonds.

Brokenstar's eyes glinted dangerously and he lashed at her belly, scarlet droplets swelling on the tender part of her body. "Don't call your masters bad words, apprentice," he snarled. "It seems like there needs to be something to stop you from saying bad things." Blackfoot stepped forward and shoved his member into her mouth, blood leaking from the edges.

Brokenstar thrust into her puffy core again, moaning loudly. Dawnpaw nearly choked as Blackfoot stuck his whole member down her throat. "Et me oh!" she yowled around Blackfoot's member, her words garbled. "Et awh uh ee!"

Clawface was stroking his member, watching the scene with eager eyes. "Moan for me, slave," he purred. "Moan for me."

"I'm coming," Brokenstar suddenly groaned. "I'm going to impregnate her."

Dawnpaw's eyes opened wide. "OH! PU OW! OW!" But it was too late; Brokenstar had already shot his seed into her core. "Oh," Dawnpaw half-sobbed. "Mm pegnin..."

Clawface took the opportunity and thrust into her core just as he came, filling her with his seed.

Blackfoot shot his load into her core too, and Dawnpaw finally fell the ground, soaked in blood and cum. "I hope you've learned your lesson," Brokenstar purred. "You didn't work hard enough, and this is what you deserve. Your warrior ceremony will be held at sunhigh." The three toms left, leaving Dawnpaw in the clearing broken, bleeding, and alone.

* * *

"Let all cats gather beneath me to hear my words!" Brokenstar yowled. Dawnpaw limped to her leader's side. Her pelt was impeccable. However, her eyes were dull and her core still ached. "This apprentice, Dawnpaw, is ready to be a warrior," Brokenstar meowed, smirking. "I, Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dawnpaw answered.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawncloud. StarClan honors your dignity and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan," Brokenstar growled. As the clan cheered, Dawncloud respectfully licked Brokenstar's shoulder. "Dawncloud for your puffy core, dignity for your ability to be a slutty slave at our paws, and strength for your ability to bend to our will and have us break you," he snarled softly in her ear. "Meet us again at sunset, or you'll pay the price." Dawncloud stumbled away from her leader, tears welling in her eyes. _There's no way out now._

**How'd you like it? Remember to review!**


	11. Rusty x Tigerclaw x Darkstripe x Longtail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And why does curiosity have to almost kill the cat yet again?

**So I am continuing all my requests from FanFiction onto this site! This is a request by 0Zz0Zz0, so enjoy!**

“Smudge? Smudge!” Rusty called, teetering precariously on the top of the fence. “Smudge, where are you?”

Smudge bounded out of the cat flap and onto the green grass. “Hiya, Rusty! What have you been up to?”

“I saw a forest cat today,” Rusty purred excitedly, jumping down from the fence. “I think it was a she-cat. She was a skinny pale blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. There was a scar that parted the fur across her shoulders and her ear was torn! She must be a _real_ wildcat!”

Smudge sniffed disdainfully. “You need to stop watching those forest cats. I hear they eat bones!” He shuddered. “The wildcat you saw sounds scary! If she saw you…you might not even be alive right now.”

“Pfft! Cats don’t eat bones,” Rusty said carelessly. “Come on. They’re cats like us! What can they do? Claw our fur? _Any_ cat could do that. You know what? I’ll show you that the cats in the forest are cats like us. I’ll spend tomorrow there from sunrise to sunset. I’ll catch my own prey and everything! It’ll be like an adventure!”

 “ _What?!?_ Are you crazy? You’re going to get killed! Or worse! You might be flayed alive! You might fall in the river and drown! You might–” Smudge’s eyes were wide with horror.

“Stop fussing, I’ll be fine,” Rusty meowed. “I _long_ to feel the grass on my paws and the wind in my fur, Smudge. It’ll be great!”

* * *

 

The next morning, just as said, Rusty woke at sunrise and padded into the forest for the first time. Strange, unfamiliar scents surrounded him. There was one scent that stood out… _mouse!_ Rusty scented out the mouse, creeping forward and pouncing quickly. He felt the warm tang of blood beneath his paws and knew that he had hit his mark. He gulped down his morning meal, savoring the foresty fresh taste and padded by the river.

Rusty suddenly heard voices. “I smell kittypet,” a voice growled. _Is it a wildcat?_ He jumped a nearby clump of reeds, trying to control his wild breaths.

“We’re near Twolegplace, Tigerclaw. Of course you do.” It was another voice, but this voice was silky-smooth and insolent.

“Don’t speak to your deputy like that, Darkstripe.” It was Tigerclaw’s growl again.

“You’re not deputy though!” It was yet another voice, but this time it was shrill.

“Shut up, Longtail. You know of my plan to kill Redtail at Sunningrocks; I might as well already _be_ deputy,” Tigerclaw hissed at the shrill voice.

Rusty’s heart was hammering wildly in his chest. _Smudge was right! These_ are _wildcats! And they’re planning to kill another cat! Bloodthirsty savages!_ He tried to step quietly out of the reeds and trace his scent path to his housefolk. However, a twig snapped beneath his paws.

All three toms whipped around, and Rusty gulped at the sight. The clear leader of the toms was a massive, sturdy, thick-furred dark brown tabby tom. He had a broad chest and shoulders. His eyes were wide, pale, and amber. One of his ears was split into a deep “V” shape, his nose was scarred, and his pelt was crisscrossed with other scars. “I was right. A kittypet kit,” the tom sneered. Rusty recognized Tigerclaw’s growl and saw that it belonged to this menacing cat.

“I…I didn’t mean any harm! I…I…” Rusty stammered.

“I can smell prey-scent.” This time, it was Darkstripe’s voice. The voice came from a large, lean, sleek, thin-furred dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes. He had a sneer on his muzzle. “You didn’t think to _steal_ prey from ThunderClan territory, did you, kittypet?”

“I…I did, but I didn’t mean to steal!” Rusty squeaked. He looked at the third cat, which was a lean, pale brown tabby tom with black stripes. This cat wasn’t so scary. He didn’t have many scars, only a “V” shaped nick in his ear like Tigerclaw’s. He had a very long tail. _This one’s clearly Longtail._ Rusty stifled a snort of amusement.

Longtail glared at Rusty. “Every single piece of prey in ThunderClan territory goes to feeding the clan.” Was it just Rusty, or did he share a glance with Darkstripe when he said that? “It’s greenleaf, but that doesn’t mean that prey can go to waste in the stomachs of kittypets. You shall be punished for that.”

“Good speech, Longtail,” Tigerclaw meowed sarcastically. “The most important part is that _this kittypet shall be punished._ What’s your name?”

“I’m Rusty,” Rusty answered, growing more scared by the heartbeat as those amber eyes seemed to stare straight into him.

“Well, _Rusty,”_ Tigerclaw growled. “I think we shall have to punish you. Now, if you stay still and take your punishment, I won’t make it hard on you. I’ll give you some scratches and let you go. If you try to escape…”

All these words went in one ear and out the other as Rusty stared at a gap between Darkstripe and Longtail. He scrambled forward, but Darkstripe sank his jaws into Rusty’s tail and Rusty let out a screech. “Get off me, you savages!”

“We have to deliver a punishment, Rusty,” Tigerclaw said slowly. “As I told you before, if you stood still and took it like a grown tom, you would’ve been let off easy. But no, you had to try to escape. There _is_ no escape, Rusty. Hold him to the ground, Darkstripe, Longtail.” The two toms got on either side of Rusty and pinned his forelegs and hind legs to the earthen floor. Rusty yowled in pain as Darkstripe clamped his claws into his fur so hard that they drew tiny scarlet droplets of blood. Tigerclaw slapped a piece of dense green plant on his muzzle so Rusty couldn’t see. “Now, I want you to suck this like you would suck your mother’s teat,” Tigerclaw instructed. Rusty opened his mouth and felt something barbed, hard, yet warm enter it. “Suck, Rusty.”

Rusty sucked hard, wincing as the barbs scraped his mouth. “What is this?” he mumbled.

“Just suck it,” Tigerclaw hissed.

Rusty shook his head as the barbs scraped his tongue. “No! I won’t!” He bit down hard, and Tigerclaw yowled in pain.

“You’re taking it too far, kittypet,” Darkstripe snarled, lashing Rusty’s soft belly. Something hard, barbed, and uncomfortable was poking Rusty’s tailhole. “Can I make him scream, Tigerclaw?”

“Of course,” Tigerclaw hissed. “He broke the rules, he suffers.”

Darkstripe slid something hard into Rusty’s tailhole, and the kittypet screamed in pain. “No! Stop, that hurts!” he wailed, screwing his eyes shut. Suddenly, realization hit him. “Is…is that your…your member?”

“So thick,” Longtail sneered. “So unbelievably _thick._ A newborn kit would have more sense in its fluffy head.” He settled on pawing his own member, watching his old mentor fuck Rusty.

Tigerclaw used the momentary screams from Rusty to shove his member back in. “And no biting, bitch,” he growled.

All Rusty could do was whimper as Darkstripe moved within him. It felt so _wrong_ , so _intrusive._ Tigerclaw’s member wasn’t helping much either as the dark tabby tom shoved it deep down his throat, causing him to be short of breath and gag. “I want my Twolegs!” he whimpered.

“Aww, he wants his Twolegs,” Darkstripe mock-pouted. “Well, fuck you, _man-whore._ You won’t be seeing your Twolegs anytime soon!”

 _Oh, Smudge, you tried to warn me…_ Rusty’s thoughts were jumbled in his mind as he was ruthlessly fucked by the toms. Something harder and sharper than Darkstripe’s member was suddenly up his tailhole. “Ha, bitch likes it, doesn’t he?” Longtail chuckled darkly as Rusty started to sob. “You like it?”

“Please, no! It…it hurts! It’s tearing me apart!” Rusty screamed. “Get it out!”

“No, kittypet, we’re not going to take it out. You must learn your lesson for wandering into this forest,” Tigerclaw mewed calmly, as if they were just discussing hunting tactics. “You could’ve stayed out, but no, you had to wander in. A kittypet just like you learned his own lesson when I was an apprentice. Tiny black thing. Of course, he didn’t get the same punishment as you did because he didn’t _dare_ steal prey. You’ll get what he got and worse.”

“No! Stop!” Rusty cried. “You can’t do this! This is torture!”

“We’re going to let you go for now, bitch,” Darkstripe hissed, pulling out of Rusty with a _pop!_ Tigerclaw followed, and Rusty instantly tried to run. In his wounded state, he barely took a pawstep before Longtail pounced on top of him.

“Let go of me!” Rusty growled, suddenly fierce. “I’ll…my Twolegs will come and get you!”

“And what will they do to us?” Tigerclaw snarled. “Make us their little soft kittypets? Not a chance, bitch. Show us your skill, Longtail.”

“Yes, Tigerclaw,” the tabby tom meowed eagerly. He thrust forward, making Rusty yowl in pain. “Suck it up, damnit! Stop being so loud!”

Darkstripe rolled his eyes and shoved moss into Rusty’s mouth, his claws a mousetail away from Rusty’s heart. “Great StarClan, Longtail, you’ve got to be more creative.”

Longtail grunted and shoved his member deeper within Rusty. “I’m going to cum!” he groaned.

“You cum too easily,” Tigerclaw hissed. “If you must, do it on his pelt.”

Longtail thrust a few more times and withdrew his blood-soaked member, coming onto Rusty’s ginger pelt, groaning his delight. He wiped the blood on Rusty’s leg. “Here, bitch. Take what’s yours.”

Rusty whimpered. His tailhole felt like it was on fire! “Please, stop now,” he whispered weakly.

“You don’t have a chance, kittypet,” Tigerclaw snarled, starting to jack himself off some more. “You’re going to watch us jack off and beg for our cum.”

“No! I won’t do that!” Rusty spat angrily. “That’s…that’s horrible and evil!”

“I said _beg!”_ Tigerclaw lashed Rusty’s belly again.

Rusty had no choice. “Please,” he whined. “I want your cum. Cum onto my belly and my member, please! Your cum is delicious!”

“Fuck, he’s good,” Darkstripe moaned, pawing faster and faster.

 _Do it quickly and get it over with._ “Please, I need your cum! I need cum!” Rusty rolled over, exposing his belly, member, and bleeding tailhole to the toms. “Cum!”

Darkstripe came before Tigerclaw. “Take my cum, bitch!” He shot his seed all over Rusty’s belly, landing some of it on Rusty’s tiny member. “Oh, yes, yes, yes. This is what a kittypet is good for.”

Tigerclaw came soon after, smearing his cum all over Rusty’s muzzle and chest. “I bet you like it, kittypet,” he sneered. “Better than the ‘milk’ that your Twolegs give you. Darkstripe?”

Without warning, Darkstripe picked up Rusty by his scruff. The kittypet wailed, paws churning, until Darkstripe put him in a hollow, tall tree stump. “You’re going to stay here until we need more pleasure,” he hissed. “Shall we claim our territory?”

Tigerclaw nodded, and Rusty was hit by a spray of piss from Longtail, who groaned in relief. Darkstripe and Tigerclaw joined in, and soon, Rusty was covered in piss, cum, blood, and shit. “Better than the food your Twolegs give you,” Longtail purred. “Our bodily secretions are better than you, bitch. Lick your pelt! I want it clean!”

Rusty obediently started to lick his pelt, wincing at the disgusting taste. When he tried to clean his member, all three toms laughed. “Trying to get off on this, you sick kittypet?” Darkstripe snorted, which made them all go into another round of laughter.

“Look at how fast he cleaned himself off,” Tigerclaw crowed. “He must like my piss and cum? Do you, kittypet?”

Rusty shook his head, until Longtail slashed his muzzle. “Wrong answer,” he growled. Rusty quickly started to nod. “Good job, kittypet.”

“Like Darkstripe said, stay here until we want relief, kittypet,” Tigerclaw growled, flashing him his long claws. “Or you’ll be sorry…”

**Remember to review!**


	12. Jayfeather x Briarlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather has had she-cats in heat coming into his den. He's so horny and wants to mate with one of them...until he notices Briarlight, who can't feel anything near her hind legs. Will Jayfeather be able to restrain himself?

**Request by Flowerheart! Personally, I ship Jayfeather x Half Moon, not Jayfeather x Briarlight, but everybody has their opinions. I was curious on who people ship Jayfeather with…there’s:**

  * **Jayfeather x Half Moon! (Yay XD)**
  * **Jayfeather x Briarlight**
  * **Jayfeather x Breezepelt (Um, how???)**
  * **Jayfeather x Stick**
  * **Jayfeather x Cinderheart**
  * **Jayfeather x Willowshine**



**So yeah! That’s all the ships I found. If you have another ship, feel free to comment it down below!**

**Jayfeather: Stop your rambling and get to the story already!**

**Me: Fine…I’ll stop, and enjoy! Oh, wait! *Jayfeather rolls his eyes* I never put this in, so…DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the brilliant Erins, but all plots belong to me. So that’s the disclaimer I never put in–**

**Everybody: GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me:…enjoy!**

“There you go, Whitewing. I’ll tell Brambleclaw to put you off patrols for a couple of days so it can heal,” Jayfeather mewed, patting cobwebs on her sprained paw.

“Thanks, Jayfeather!” Whitewing purred, limping outside.

Jayfeather watched her leave, eyes dark. Whitewing was in heat. Her core was glistening with delicious juices that he longed to slurp up. _She’s not the first one though._ The day before, Rosepetal, who was also in heat, had padded in with scratches from thorns on her hind leg. It took all Jayfeather’s restraint not to plunge his muzzle or his member deep inside her core.

The she-cat he had just been thinking about suddenly padded in. “Hi, it’s me again, Jayfeather! Sorry for coming in again, but the cobwebs fell off–”

“–because you and Foxleap went out again when I _specifically told you_ to rest for a couple of days,” Jayfeather growled. “Let me go get some marigold.” He padded to the back stores, and when Rosepetal wasn’t looking, rubbed some lavender on his nose so he couldn’t smell her heat scent. He didn’t need an erection.

He padded out chewing marigold and spat the poultice out on his paw. “Put it on yourself,” he growled.

“But…but Jayfeather, I don’t know how!” Rosepetal complained.

 _She sounds like Daisy when she first came to the clan,_ Jayfeather thought angrily. _Like mother, like daughter._ He started to massage it in, eyes trained on her wet core.

“Oh, Jayfeather, that feels so good!” Rosepetal moaned. Jayfeather got an instant erection and shifted uncomfortably. He slapped some cobwebs on, the she-cat wincing at the roughness. “Thanks, Jayfeather!”

“Just _get out!”_ he grumbled as Rosepetal limped outside.

Another rustle alerted him and he tensed, fur bristling, expecting another she-cat in heat to pad in. But it was his brother, Lionblaze, and he visibly relaxed. “What now?” he snapped.

“Rosepetal was telling Cinderheart, who told me about how you aren’t being nice to your patients,” Lionblaze meowed.

“Try being nice to your patients when they’re all in heat and asking you to massage poultices onto their hind legs,” Jayfeather growled. “I have absolutely _no_ patience for their teasing now!”

“Oh…um…well…um…has Cinderheart come in?” Lionblaze stammered. “Is she in heat?”

“You dumb, dumb, _dumb_ piece of fox dung! The battle with the Dark Forest could be any day now and you’re thinking about getting your mate _pregnant_?” Jayfeather snarled. “This is the _worst_ possible time to have kits! Now _out!”_ He was glad that Briarlight was out doing exercises and wasn’t there to witness his crappy attitude and uncomfortable duty.

Briarlight and Millie came in when the moon was starting to rise, Millie fussing over her daughter like usual. “I told you, Mom, I’m _fine,”_ Briarlight said, rolling her eyes. “Why don’t you go check on Blossomfall or Bumblestripe?”

“Darling, they’re probably fine,” Millie mewed. Jayfeather rolled his eyes at her ignorance. _Blossomfall is certainly not fine._ “But you need to get back to your nest. We can’t risk–”

“I’ll take her from here, thank you,” Jayfeather snapped.

Millie glanced helplessly back at her daughter. “Tell me if you need anything!” she called.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Jayfeather let Briarlight go. “Thanks, Jayfeather,” Briarlight purred, blinking gratefully as she dragged herself to her nest. “She’s been getting more annoying than usual lately.”

Jayfeather glanced at her backside. _Oh StarClan, no!_ Briarlight was in heat too. _That’s why Millie’s been more protective…great StarClan, how do you expect me to sleep with a she-cat in heat?_

 _Don’t. Slip her some poppy seeds and fuck her while she’s asleep. She won’t feel anything._ It was the darker side of Jayfeather’s conscience.

_But that’s wrong!_

_So? She won’t know._

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Jayfeather muttered. He raised his mew. “Has your fussy, overprotective mother gotten you food yet?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Briarlight mewed, chuckling. “It seemed that she was really intent on getting me back to my nest. Would you mind getting me a shrew?”

“Of course not,” Jayfeather said, pawing two poppy seeds. He padded to the fresh-kill pile, choosing a squirrel for himself and a shrew for Briarlight. He slit opened the shrew and put the poppy seeds in. Bringing the prey back to Briarlight, he felt relief and lust run through him. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Jayfeather,” Briarlight purred, taking a bite of the shrew. “Hmm…this tastes herby.”

“I was putting herbs on cats all day. What do you think it’d taste like?” Jayfeather muttered, taking another bite of squirrel.

“Okay, grumpy-paws,” Briarlight teased, yawning. She was the only one that could call Jayfeather that and get away with it. “Oh StarClan, I’m tired. Let me sleep…” The poppy seeds took effect and in an instant, she was snoring away.

Jayfeather’s erection sprang up and poked his leg. “Like I need any reminder,” the medicine cat growled. He sprang up and mounted Briarlight, pushing his member in with a groan. “Oh StarClan…” He started to thrust slowly, reveling in her heat. Panting slightly, he sped up. “Briar…Briarlight!” he yowled, pulling out just in time and coming onto her body. “Damn, I’m out of practice. I don’t usually cum that quickly. But that was a good release.” Using his tongue, he cleaned her pelt with gentle strokes.

When Briarlight woke up the next morning, she clearly didn’t suspect anything because she moved about her daily activities with ease. Jayfeather watched her with lusty eyes. _You’re a good fuck, Briarlight…who knew that a crippled she-cat would be so good?_

“Um, Jayfeather?” A mew snapped him out of his reverie. It was Hazeltail. _Damn it, she’s in heat too!_

Jayfeather sighed. “What do you need, Hazeltail?”

That’s pretty much what happened several times a day to poor Jayfeather, who now had a full-blown erection by the end of the day. “Briarlight…I need Briarlight…” he muttered to himself, slipping two poppy seeds in a vole. “Here you go, Briarlight.”

Briarlight blinked in surprise. “Wow, Jayfeather! You’re being extra grumpy to your patients, but you’re being nice to me? Hmm…any cat might think you’re starting to fancy me!”

 _Fancy your core,_ Jayfeather thought as Briarlight fell into a deep sleep. He mounted her, sliding his erection into her tight heat, moaning in delight as he thrust faster and faster.

* * *

 

It had been almost a full week since Jayfeather had first taken Briarlight. He had been fucking her every single night ever since. He had gotten surer of himself and stopped giving her poppy seeds two nights ago. Now, he waited patiently for Briarlight to settle down and fall asleep so he could fuck her.

“Jayfeather?” The yawn alerted him. He turned around to see Mousefur in the entrance of his den. Luckily, he couldn’t smell any heat scent from the dusky brown elder. “I might have a bit of a stomachache.”

“Alright, Mousefur. I’ll give you two juniper berries, and you can take that for your stomachache. Don’t come back tonight, but come back tomorrow if it persists,” Jayfeather meowed, giving her two juniper berries.

“Anyone might think your attitude is improving, the way you’re talking,” the elder purred in a rare moment of affection. “You’re actually being nice for a change.”

Jayfeather stared after her. When Ivypool had come in for scratches from training in the Dark Forest, he hadn’t snapped at her like he usually did...when Brightheart came in with some tansy she had gathered, he had thanked her…when Cloudtail had asked for chervil, he had given it to the white warrior without a snarky comment. “Yes…I guess…” He knew who to thank for that though. _I guess you’ve done more for me than I thought, Briarlight._

Mousefur left and Jayfeather peeked at Briarlight. The she-cat was asleep. He grinned and mounted her, thrusting into her with a soft moan. “You’re beautiful, Briarlight,” he purred, thrusting softly as her tight walls engulfed him.

Suddenly, Briarlight let out a tiny squeak. Jayfeather froze as she opened her eyes, yawning. “Oh, hi, Jayfeather. What’re you doing?”

“Um…uh…” Jayfeather stammered, trying to slide off without being noticed.

But it was too late. Briarlight had seen his member in her core. “ _Jayfeather?”_

“It’s too hard to not fuck you while you’re in heat,” Jayfeather muttered, more to himself than to the she-cat beneath him. “I need release.” He plunged inside of her once more, and to his surprise, she winced in pain. “What, Briarlight?”

“It…it’s so big, it’s…it feels like it’s crushing my spine,” Briarlight whimpered.

“I can’t stop now,” Jayfeather snarled, suddenly aggressive. “Take me, Briarlight.” He started to thrust harder, stuffing some moss in her muzzle. “Take me.” He thrust as she bit down on the moss, muffling her screams of agony.

“Jayfeather, please stop!” she begged, spitting out the moss.

“You refuse to see past the pain, Briarlight!” Jayfeather growled. “Find the pleasure if you must, but if you don’t, too bad for you! I’m still going to take you.” He thrust harder, her warm core engulfing his member.

Briarlight emitted a yowl of pain. “Stop, Jayfeather!”

An idea suddenly popped into Jayfeather’s head. “Fine. If you can’t feel that, then I’ll do it somewhere that you can feel it.” He moved around to her muzzle. “Suck it.”

Briarlight stared at his huge member. “What…I…I can’t possibly take that into my mouth!”

“You took it in your core, now suck it!” Jayfeather snarled, clawing her ears.

Blinking back tears, Briarlight started to suck, using her tongue to trace the sides and tip. Jayfeather moaned as she bobbed up and down, thrusting into her throat, enjoying her sounds of gagging. “You are a _slut,_ Briarlight. Who would’ve thought that the crippled she-cat in the corner would be such a good whore? Hmm? Who have you done this with before? Tell me!”

“B…Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, when we were apprentices,” Briarlight said around his member. “Bumblestripe would fuck both of us at the same time…”

“Oh, really?” Jayfeather sneered. “I expect he took your tailhole, then? You can still feel there, can’t you?”

“Y…yes…”

Jayfeather smirked. “Good.” He moved to her rear end again, desperately shoving his huge member in. Briarlight opened her jaws to scream, but he shoved moss in her mouth again, moaning. “Oh, damn, Briarlight…your tailhole is so fucking tight!”

Briarlight really was sobbing now. “You’re so big, Jayfeather, it hurts!”

“I’m big, baby? That’s good, isn’t it?” Jayfeather purred in her ear, thrusting in and out. Blood seeped from her sides and onto her nest. “Shall I fuck you harder, then? For you to feel all of me?”

“No!” she wailed. “No, stop!” She tried to use her front two legs to scramble away, but fell uselessly into her nest.

Jayfeather chuckled darkly and used her blood to lubricate her walls. “Poor wittle Briarlight. Getting raped by her dark, horrible medicine cat.” The pain eased slightly as this happened, and instead of screams of agony, Briarlight let out whimpers of pain. “You like this, slut?”

“No, I hate it!” Briarlight screamed.

“Wrong answer.” Jayfeather lashed her ears again. “You like this, slut?”

“Yes, yes, I need your member in me, Jay _star!_ You’re so fucking big and fill me up so good, I want to cum!” Briarlight wailed.

Jayfeather smirked and thrust faster until his hips were a blur, Briarlight sobbing and wailing her head off as his barbs scraped her walls. “I’m going to come, she-cat,” he snarled, pulling out and smearing his cum all over her pelt. He moved to the front of Briarlight again. “Suck your blood and shit off, as well as my cum. I plan to come again, she-cat.” Briarlight nodded slightly before opening her mouth to suck. “Bitch, you probably eat cock every day when I’m out gathering herbs. You suck too well or someone who spends her whole day being crippled.”

Briarlight shook her head violently as Jayfeather continued. “You probably get fucked every day by your daddy, hmm? You getting fucked by Graystripe? Did you know that Firestar and Graystripe used to fuck each other when they were warriors? Hmm?”

“That’s a lie!” Briarlight cried, a fresh round of sobbing taking her as she returned to sucking.

“Yes, they did,” Jayfeather purred, relishing his dominance. “Firestar told me about it. How your father used to call him Master and beg for his cock. Like father, like daughter, whore. They still do it now, with Brambleclaw too. Brambleclaw and Firestar dominant your father, submissive asshole.” He shot his cum straight down her throat, and some of it spilled out of her bloody mouth onto her pelt. “There. That’s your medicine. Now for one last round.”

He entered her core once again, moaning until he hit something hard. He frowned and thrust again, this time harder. Briarlight cried out again when he hit the hard thing. “Is this…is this your spine?”

“That’s my spine!” Briarlight yowled. “Get out, that hurts…ow!” she cried as Jayfeather pushed himself all the way in. He winced as he heard the _snap!_ of bones clicking together. “What…I can feel my legs!”

“You can?” All of Jayfeather’s lust ran away to be replaced by excitement. “Get up!”

Briarlight rose unsteadily to her paws, before collapsing. A loud snore echoed through the den.

Jayfeather’s eyes widened. “Maybe she can walk!” He entered her core again.

Briarlight jolted awake. “Jayfeather…that feels good…do it more!”

Jayfeather gasped. “Briarlight, get up and groom your pelt!”

Briarlight, bewildered, hurriedly started to rasp her tongue across her cum-covered pelt. “My legs can feel! My tail can feel!” she meowed as she rasped her tongue over her flank. “I can feel!” She rose to four paws and tottered out of the den. “Come on, Jayfeather! I want to be with the clan when they wake and show them!”

Jayfeather purred as he watched her tail rise, revealing her core. “You can feel now…that may not such a good thing later,” he murmured darkly. “I’m going to have my way with you _every single night_ until the day I die.”

**All this is completely fictional, by the way. There’s no way you can insert something in a cat’s core and right their spine. Briarlight deserves walk with four paws, so I thought I’d make it so.**

**I was going to upload this as soon as I finished, but the Internet was down, so lucky you! I was bored, so I wrote a little extra…**

Briarlight padded out of the den. “I can walk!” she purred joyfully.

Brambleclaw was the first to emerge from the warriors’ den. “Briarlight, what are you doing out here by yourself?” the deputy asked, concerned. “Where’s–” He stopped short as he saw her padding around him, purring loudly. “You…you can walk?”

“I can walk!” she repeated.

Millie rushed out, hearing the commotion. “Darling, what are you doing?” She noticed her hind legs. “Oh…oh…oh…” Her eyes widened and she fainted to the ground.

Jayfeather was smiling. “A miraculous recovery, if I say so myself.” He lifted Millie by her scruff and dragged her inside the den.

Soon, the clearing was filled with cats congratulating the once-crippled she-cat. “How did you do it?” Hollyleaf asked.

“You wouldn’t want to know. However, it didn’t involve breaking your precious warrior code,” Jayfeather smirked, not missing the chance to tease his sister.

“Anyone might think that it had to do with the number of she-cats in heat recently.” Lionblaze was padding over, eyes narrowed. “Jayfeather, we need to talk.”

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. “ _Fine.”_ He knew his brother suspected him, but what mattered was that Briarlight would be his from that day on.

**A bit of a happy ending there! Please review! (If you don’t like happy endings, make sure you tell me. I was feeling like a bit of a softie today XD) Also, I know this was more lust than rape on Jayfeather's part, but I felt like that was one of the only ways to write it.**


	13. Millie's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie gets punished by her family and Jayfeather due to her horrible treatment of her kits.

**So someone asked me to do a follow up where Millie is raped by Jayfeather, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Graystripe for neglecting Bumblestripe and Blossomfall while Briarlight was injured. I thought _yeah, that would be a great follow up to last chapter!_ So here it is! WARNING: LOTS OF INCEST!**

**Millie: Hello darkness smile friend…**

**Me: Mwahahahahahahaha! Serves you right, bitch! Now onto the story!**

The day after Briarlight’s ‘miraculous’ recovery, Firestar held a ceremony for her. “Briarlight, you have suffered through so many things, yet you rise over your struggles and are now a warrior. However, I feel that you may have lost some skills while you were…impaired. You are still a warrior, and have the responsibilities, bravery, and courage of one. I am sure your brother and sister would be happy to teach you the skills you need to catch up.”

Briarlight and Bumblestripe looked delighted, but Blossomfall just looked uncomfortable and scared, sharing a glance with Ivypool.

“Briarlight! Briarlight!” ThunderClan was joyful as they yowled Briarlight’s name to the awakening sky.

Briarlight danced around her siblings, purring and chatting with them excitedly. Jayfeather watched as Millie shoved her way between Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, nuzzling Briarlight and ignoring her other two kits. Briarlight shied away from her mother. “Spread your love on Bumblestripe and Blossomfall too, not just me,” she whined loudly.

“Darling, you’re special and precious,” Millie purred, leaning closer, unaware of Bumblestripe’s cringing and Blossomfall’s teary eyes.

“Mom, you’re hurting your other kits,” Briarlight whispered.

Millie tipped her head. “They don’t matter.”

The words made Jayfeather’s cold heart ache. “Great StarClan, could you be any dumber?” he muttered.

Blossomfall let out a wail of sadness and ran into the warriors’ den. Bumblestripe glared at Millie before padding after his sister, head down, tail drooping.

Graystripe padded next to Millie. Unfortunately for the gray tabby she-cat, he had heard her words. “All of our kits matter equally,” he growled.

“Briarlight is disabled! Impaired! My other kits don’t matter! Only her!” Millie shrieked.

“Mom–”

“That’s it, Millie. I cannot be your mate if you choose to be selfish like this. _All_ our kits matter, not just Briarlight,” Graystripe snarled. “Briarlight, I’m sorry,” he mewed softly. “It’s not your fault.”

Briarlight glared at Millie through watery eyes. “I’m not crippled anymore,” she snapped. “This is all _your_ fault.” She stormed off after her father.

Millie sat down in the middle of the clearing heavily. “What did I do?” she moaned.

Jayfeather let out a low growl and stomped to the warriors’ den. Graystripe, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe were huddled around a sobbing Blossomfall. “S…she hates me!” Blossomfall wailed.

“Our mother hates all of us except for you, Briarlight,” Bumblestripe snarled. “And it’s not your fault, Briarlight, but she needs to step up and be more of a mother.” He noticed Jayfeather standing in the entrance. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a suggestion to help you out,” Jayfeather meowed smoothly.

“Go ahead, but nothing can help,” Blossomfall sniffled.

“I suggest we punish Millie by gangraping her,” Jayfeather purred.

His words were met by silence and gaping jaws. “Y…you m…mean…” Bumblestripe stuttered. “We’re g…going to r…rape our m…m…mother?”

“Yes, exactly, Bumblestripe,” Jayfeather meowed. “I knew you were smart. Now–”

“That’s just wrong,” Briarlight objected. “She’s done nothing to harm us–”

“Nothing to harm _you,”_ Blossomfall snarled. “Everything to harm us. I’m in.”

“I…I suppose so. If Blossomfall will do it, I’ll do it,” Bumblestripe muttered.

Graystripe looked the opposite of his kits. He looked jubilated. “This is one of my deepest, darkest fantasies,” he whispered in Jayfeather’s ear. “I can’t wait.” He raised his mew. “I’ll do it.”

“B…but…” Briarlight stammered.

“Oh, _come on,_ Briarlight! This could be like your coming-back-to-being-a-warrior party!” Blossomfall meowed cheerfully.

“I guess,” the dark brown she-cat grumbled. “When are we doing it?”

“Tomorrow night,” Blossomfall hissed. “Jayfeather can drug her prey with poppy seeds and we’ll drag her out to the abandoned Twoleg den.”

“That’s fine. I’ll tell Firestar not to send any patrols out, because I’m gathering herbs,” Jayfeather added.

Blossomfall smirked. “Millie will pay for all the harm she’s done to us.”

* * *

 

The next day, when the sun was sinking behind the trees, and Millie was the only cat in the clearing, Jayfeather brought Millie a mouse with poppy seeds. “Briarlight caught this for you.”

“She did?” Millie’s eyes grew misty. “Oh, she doesn’t hate me! Thank you, Jayfeather!” She bit down into the mouse eagerly. “Wow, I suddenly feel sleepy–” She fell, snoring, the half-eaten mouse at her paws.

“Come on! Hurry!” Jayfeather growled. Graystripe and Bumblestripe hefted Millie onto their backs and headed to the den.

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Blossomfall was flexing her claws eagerly as she padded after her brother and father. “Here, Briarlight.” She produced two sticks with vines. “Just in case.”

“Good thinking, she-cats.” Jayfeather nodded approvingly. “Now quiet down.”

All six cats reached the den and Graystripe dropped Millie on the ground heavily. “Oops, sorry not sorry,” he purred.

That was enough for Millie to awaken. “What…what’s happening?” she groaned, eyelids heavy with sleep.

“We’re here to punish you for all the pain you’ve caused us,” Blossomfall snarled.

“P…pain? I haven’t done anything to you!” Millie gulped, fear showing in her eyes.

Blossomfall suddenly darted forward, hooking her claws into Millie’s throat. “You neglected Bumblestripe and me, only caring about your poor Briarlight,” she hissed. “Not like Briarlight _liked_ your fussy attention. She hated it, in fact! You could’ve made her feel better when she told you ten million times to check on your other kits but no, you had to fuss over her!”

“You don’t deserve attention! Briarlight is the one and only center of my life!” Millie declared, lurching forward and trying to throw Blossomfall off. Kin rolled around on the mossy ground, screeching, spitting, and hissing insults at each other.

Bumblestripe rolled his eyes, stepping forward and separating Millie from Blossomfall. “Like she said, we’re here to punish you,” he growled, brushing her core with his muzzle. Millie gasped. “Yes, great punishment indeed.”

“That’s wrong!” Millie screamed. “Get off me!”

Blossomfall snapped, her face contorting with open hatred. She was so enraged, spittle flew out of her mouth. “ _Wrong?_ You call this _wrong,_ Mom? What you did to your family was wrong! The pain I went through because of you was wrong! This, Millie, this is not wrong…this is justice! Payback! Revenge! Now get down on the floor in a mating crouch!”

Millie hissed in response. “Never, Blossomfall.” She darted for the entrance of the den, but Blossomfall’s paw darted forward and hit Millie’s leg. The she-cat stumbled and Graystripe pounced, lining his fully erect member up with her core. “Graystripe…?”

“Hello, dearest Millie,” Graystripe snarled, sliding in.

Millie gasped. “Graystripe! Y…you too?”

“You deserve to pay,” Graystripe growled. “You hurt our kits. _Silverstream_ was better than you.” Their three kits flinched at the mention of their father’s first mate. “At least she cared. She watched over them from StarClan–”

“Your _StarClan_ is a fairy tale that doesn’t exist, used to scare kits into obedience and discipline!” Millie groaned as he thrust into her. “It’s not real!”

“StarClan _is_ real!” Briarlight protested.

“And so is this,” Graystripe hissed, speeding up as he fucked her ruthlessly. Millie started to scream. “You like this, my dear?”

“You know I don’t like being mated harshly,” Millie gasped between thrusts. “Oh, that hurts!”

“Good.” Graystripe bit down on her scruff as he pounded her core. Blood leaked from it and soaked his member. “Damn, Millie, you’re a screamer. Bumblestripe, this bitch is too loud for us. Keep her occupied.”

Bumblestripe nodded, a snarl on his face, and moved in front of his mother. Millie gasped and shook her head violently as Bumblestripe shoved his member into his mother’s mouth. “Oh, shit Mom, your mouth is warm and wet…” He thrust several times, gagging Millie.

Briarlight and Blossomfall watched with lusty eyes. “Come here, sister dear,” Blossomfall purred. “Let’s grind cores.”

“Just like the apprentice days,” Briarlight purred back, moaning as Blossomfall shoved her core against Briarlight’s. The two sisters started to hump each other.

The air smelled like sex as the family went at it. Jayfeather’s erection was throbbing. He suddenly lunged forward, knocking Blossomfall away, and shoved his member up her wet core. Blossomfall moaned in delight. Briarlight watched with greedy eyes as the blind tom fucked her sister.

Their attention turned to Millie soon enough, however, since the she-cat was whining and whimpering. “Stop,” she wailed as her son slapped her muzzle with his member before shooting his seed right between her eyes. Millie blinked as her muzzle was drowned in cum.

Bumblestripe glanced at his sisters. “Not slapping cores, are we, like the old days?” he purred.

“Jayfeather took Blossomfall,” Briarlight gasped as her paw moved faster, circling her core.

“Well, I can help you out then.” Bumblestripe moved forward and thrust into Briarlight. The she-cat moaned as her brother pushed into her, letting his fullness fill her for a heartbeat before sliding in and out.

Graystripe came first, shooting his load deep into Millie’s womb. Unfortunately, the she-cat wasn’t in heat and could only wail as her core was covered in cum. “Graystripe, how could you do this to me?”

Blossomfall broke free of Jayfeather and sat in front of her mother’s muzzle. “Let’s see how skilled you are with your tongue, mother dear,” she growled, spreading her legs to show her core. “Lick!”

Millie helplessly started to lick, slurping up Blossomfall and Jayfeather’s juices. Jayfeather mounted Millie, thrusting into her powerfully. Millie rocked forward and bumped her muzzle on Blossomfall’s core in an uncomfortable position. Blossomfall took advantage of that and held her muzzle down so that Millie could get as deep as possible.

As Millie’s tight heat engulfed Jayfeather’s member repeatedly, the blind tom felt around for a sharp stick. He found one and grinned wickedly before shoving it up Millie’s tailhole. Millie screamed around Blossomfall’s core. “Thanks, Jayfeather,” Blossomfall groaned as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through her body.

“Anytime, Blossomfall,” Jayfeather purred, suddenly stopping. Millie let out a slight whimper of relief before Jayfeather started to whirl his hips in large circles, making sure to scrape the she-cat’s walls. Millie let out another agony-filled scream.

Briarlight came next, yowling her delight to the heavens as juices shot out of her core and it squeezed Bumblestripe’s member. Blossomfall noticed this, and a dark grin spread across her face. “Jayfeather, get off her,” she ordered. “I want her to lick Briarlight’s juices off the floor.”

“What? There’s dirt, and moss, and–” Millie protested.

“So? Are you missing your warm, comfy kittypet nest now?” Briarlight jeered, interrupting her. “Lick!”

A lone tear trickled down Millie’s cheek as she started to lick, wincing as the bitter dirt hit her tongue. Bumblestripe noticed, thrusting a few more times into Briarlight before whipping around and covering his mother’s muzzle with cum, a few drops landing on the floor and mixing with Briarlight’s juices. “Lick that up too,” he snarled. “Probably better than that kittypet shit you call food.”

“How can you talk to me like this? I’m your mother,” Millie sobbed.

“You’re not my mother, _kittypet,”_ Blossomfall hissed, watching her humiliation with glee. “StarClan knows you don’t belong in this clan. You’ll never get to StarClan, Millie.”

“I believe in them!” Millie cried, eyes shining with fresh tears. “I really do!”

“Then you’ll end up in the Dark Forest,” Blossomfall growled, leaning closer to Millie’s muzzle. “I know each and every one of the cats that reside there _personally._ Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Darkstripe…I’ll put in a good word for you, don’t worry.” She smiled darkly.

Graystripe let out a rough, dark purr. “I’m impressed you adjusted to Clan life so well. However, I’m just amusing you by pretending to be your mate, the mate of a useless kittypet. Your awful behavior towards your kits probably comes from the fact that Twolegs _always_ take away a new mother’s kits right after they’re born. You’re not used to kits, _kittypet._ Accept it.”

“You’re also not used to your kits inside of you.” Briarlight suddenly mounted Millie, the stick tied around her waist with vines. She shoved herself in and Millie screamed as the sharp edges scraped and cut her insides. “How do you like it, bitch?”

“Stop, Briarlight, please my sweet!” Millie yowled, the tears she had been holding back running down her muzzle. “Briarlight, please stop!”

“No thank you!” Briarlight purred. “I’ll keep going.”

Jayfeather started to fuck Blossomfall again, and Graystripe shoved his member down his mate’s throat. Bumblestripe had Blossomfall sucking his cock, jerking back and forth helplessly yet pleasurably as her medicine cat and her brother fucked her holes. Millie was in the same position; however, she was in deep, dark, horrible agony. Briarlight switched between her tailhole and her core, shoving her shit inside her core and blood up her rectum. Graystripe stiffened in front of his mate. “Switch,” he said hoarsely.

Briarlight nodded and shoved her stick inside her mother’s mouth. “Suck your own blood, shit, and juices off, _Mother,”_ she growled. Millie could only bob her head helplessly.

Graystripe buried his huge member, thick and glistening, again and again in Millie. He slammed into his mate viciously, immersing himself in her tight, bloody core up to his balls. Millie howled as Graystripe proceeded to pummel her body, his muzzle in a snarl as he fucked her mercilessly. He drove into her hungrily, his eyes filled with lust and rage. Suddenly, he stopped biting her scruff and let out a yowl of pleasure as he ejaculated into her, his member pulsing as he came deep into her womb.

Millie let out a tiny wail. “I’m…I’m starting my heat! I don’t _want_ kits!”

“Too bad, bitch.” Bumblestripe moved from Blossomfall’s muzzle and shot his seed into his mother, groaning with pleasure.

“And you’ll want mine too. The more the merrier,” Jayfeather sneered, pulling out from Blossomfall with a squelching noise and shoving his member into Millie’s abused core, coming long and hard, squirting his cum into her for almost two full minutes.

Millie collapsed on the ground in her own cum and blood. “Please, are you done?” she whimpered.

“Not yet, bitch. Blossomfall and I haven’t come yet,” Briarlight growled, the strap-on still stuck on her rear end. “You’re going to rub your shitty pussy for us and yowl how pathetic you are.”

“What? No!” Millie yowled.

“I told you, _rub your pussy for us and tell us how fucking pathetic you are!”_ Briarlight screeched, enraged.

Millie whimpered and spread her legs open, tentatively rubbing her paw along her core. She winced as her paw hit her sore thighs. Blood and cum soaked her thighs. “I’m pathetic,” she whispered, slowly rubbing her paw in circles.

“Do it faster, and yowl your excuses to the sky!” Blossomfall snarled, starting to rub her core against Briarlight’s.

Tears started to leak from the she-cat’s eyes. “I’m so pathetic!” she yowled. “I…I’m only a kittypet! A sorry kittypet! An excuse for a warrior! I don’t deserve to be here!” All the while, she rubbed her abused core.

“Yes…” Briarlight hissed, grinding harder and faster against her sister. Both sisters moaned in delight as they watched their mother scream in pain. “Louder, bitch!”

“I should be mates with dirt!” Millie screamed.

Bumblestripe darted forward, pressing his claws against her core. “Wrong,” he snarled. “Even _dirt_ is better than you. _Shit_ is better than you! You’re worse than shit, you here me?

“Yes, I’m worse than shit!” Millie gasped, wriggling away from his claws. “I’m worse than fox dung!”

Briarlight and Blossomfall moaned in unison as they came together, cores pulsing, watching their mother humiliate herself.

Millie sighed, falling onto her side and unconscious. Jayfeather’s cloudy blue eyes focused on each member of the family. “Tell no one about this,” he growled. “When her kits come, should I kill them or let them live?”

“Let them live,” Bumblestripe and Graystripe growled at the same time. Bumblestripe glared at his father before continuing. “She can live with the humiliation. Tell the clan that she mated with another kittypet, or maybe even a fox.” He snickered. Graystripe nodded in agreement.

Jayfeather dipped his head curtly. “Leave her here.” The family padded out of the abandoned Twoleg den, leaving a bloody, battered, and bruised Millie behind.

**So evil…I love it! Next is Tigerpaw x Thistleclaw x Tiny (Scourge as a young kittypet). Look out for that!**

**Also, if anyone knows how to mark this story as incomplete in the little symbols box, please tell me down below!**


	14. Thistleclaw x Tigerpaw x Tiny (Scourge)

**Request by 0Zz0Zz0! Again, all toms mating is one of my weaknesses, so not the best. Still hoping you’ll enjoy though!**

“Did you see how I clawed that kittypet?” Tigerpaw boasted. “He was practically yowling for mercy.”

“You taught him a lesson,” Thistleclaw purred. “A lesson he won’t forget in a hurry. Well done.” However, the gray tom noticed that Bluefur was looking sick to her stomach. “What’s wrong, Bluefur? You look sick. You should be celebrating our victory!”

Bluefur swung her head around, teeth bared in a snarl. “You know what Tigerpaw did there was wrong,” she hissed so Tigerpaw couldn’t hear. “Yet you encouraged him. _That’s_ what’s sickening.”

“That’s not true,” Thistleclaw protested mildly. “We were merely protecting our borders from a kittypet.”

“A kittypet _that was a kit and posed no danger_ to ThunderClan! Yes, I bet you’re proud of that, Thistleclaw,” Bluefur snarled, lashing her tail, stomping past Tigerpaw into camp.

“Don’t mind her,” Thistleclaw purred at Tigerpaw’s bewildered expression. “She’s just jealous that she didn’t get to attack.” Tigerpaw nodded in agreement and ran to Leopardfoot, who fussed admiringly over him. “I defend our borders from a kittypet today, Mama!” Tigerpaw bragged, chest swelling with pride. “He was a nasty kittypet with sharp claws, but I still beat him!”

 _Tigerpaw is doing well in his training,_ a voice hissed in his mind.

 _Mapleshade? What do you want now?_ Thistleclaw thought.

 _Bring your apprentice to the Dark Forest tonight. It’s time to teach some new…skills to him,_ Mapleshade purred, her evil cackles fading.

Thistleclaw smiled darkly. _Oh yes, Mapleshade. These skills will be essential in Tigerpaw’s training. And we can test them on that same kittypet tomorrow._

* * *

 

“The things that Mapleshade taught you last night will go to good use,” Thistleclaw mewed once he and Tigerpaw were out of camp. “We will practice them on that kittypet that you attacked yesterday.”

“Cool!” Tigerpaw purred. “I can’t wait.”

Thistleclaw led Tigerpaw towards Twolegplace. “Now, stay quiet. Can you smell the stench of the kittypet’s blood?” Tigerpaw nodded. “Track him for me.”

Tigerpaw led Thistleclaw silently through the dark alleyways of Twolegplace to a stinky Twoleg container. Tigerpaw growled as he saw the small dark figure sleeping in its shadow. “He’s right there,” the apprentice whispered.

“Good,” Thistleclaw praised. “Sneak up on him. Sink your claws into his throat, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hurt.”

Tigerpaw crept up on the kittypet, setting his paws lightly on the ground as if he were stalking prey, and lunged forward, following Thistleclaw’s instructions perfectly. The kittypet awoke with a pitiful mewling noise, eyes wide with fear as he recognized Tigerpaw. “Remember me, kittypet?” the apprentice leered.

The tiny cat let out a tiny squeak of horror. “Please don’t hurt me,” he begged.

“Oh, we won’t just hurt you,” Thistleclaw growled. “We’ll make your darkest nightmares come true. We’re going to harm you beyond all pain you’ve ever imagined. You might even _die,_ kittypet. We’ll start out nice and slow. Tell me your name.”

“T…Tiny…” he stammered.

“Tiny?” Tigerpaw snorted with amusement. “Hah! What a stupid name. And do you hear his mew? It sounds like a _she-cat’s!_ A she-cat’s mew!”

Thistleclaw smirked. “Alright, _Tiny._ You can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Tigerpaw, mount him.”

Tigerpaw nodded and sunk his teeth into Tiny’s scruff, the kittypet letting out a yowl of pain. Thistleclaw watched with glee as Tigerpaw positioned his member over Tiny’s tail. “Move your tail,” he muttered around fur.

Tiny shook his head wildly, and Tigerpaw bit down hard, drawing blood. Tiny screeched, fur bushing, tail raised high in the air. The ThunderClan apprentice thrust in hard, moaning in delight as Tiny whimpered and yowled in agony. “Get off me, that _hurts!”_

“Very good, Tigerpaw,” Thistleclaw growled. He moved in front of Tiny, revealing his gawking member. “Suck,” he commanded.

Tiny shook his head violently until Tigerpaw slammed down hard and Tiny screamed. Thistleclaw stuck his member in, moaning as the warm wetness engulfed his member. Tiny’s mouth went slack as Thistleclaw thrust forward, gagging the small tom. “Swallow all of it,” Thistleclaw hissed as he drew back out, Tiny coughing up mucus and blood.

Tigerpaw continued fucking the tom, groaning and moaning in blissful pleasure. “Oh yes…where…cum…” he panted. “What…a…whore…”

“On his pelt,” Thistleclaw answered just in time. Tigerpaw pulled out and started to paw his member roughly, shooting loads of blood-streaked cum onto the small cat. Tiny whimpered as some of it landed on his muzzle. He wrinkled his nose, spitting out Thistleclaw’s member. “Eww!”

Thistleclaw let out a low growl of rage. “ _Suck it!”_ he snarled, shoving it back in and clawing Tiny’s muzzle. Tigerpaw looked longingly at the bloody muzzle. “Oh…yes…” He thrust in as Tiny moved forward, gagging the tom once again. Tiny made slurping and choking noises, spit soaking Thistleclaw’s member. “Here, I’ll put your spit in your asshole, you dirty fuck. Tigerpaw, take his mouth.” Tigerpaw eagerly shoved his member down Tiny’s throat, choking the tiny kittypet, as Thistleclaw thrust inside Tiny’s tailhole, spit and blood making it almost feel like a warm, tight core.

Tiny’s body was wracked with contractions as he sobbed and was jerked back in forth between the two toms. “I can’t…”

“Oh yes you can,” Tigerpaw snarled, taking out his member and slapping Tiny’s cheek with it, drenching his muzzle in his own mucus. “Damn, I wish you had a core.”

Thistleclaw moaned as Tiny suddenly trembled so violently that his tailhole squeezed Thistleclaw’s member. “I’m coming,” he grunted, pulling out and smearing blood, spit, and cum all over the tom’s black pelt.

Tiny winced as Tigerpaw shoved his member down his throat once more and came besides his mentor. Now, his pelt was matted and dirty instead of the clean, smooth fur that he had groomed it to the night before. He screwed up his eyes. “Mama!” he whimpered. “Ruby! Socks!” Tiny knew that he was desperate enough to call for his mean littermates that were already long gone and his mother who couldn’t possibly hear him.

“They can’t hear you,” Tigerpaw jeered, showing his teeth again. He unsheathed his claws and they glinted in the sunlight. “You could die right here.” Tiny thrashed in fear as Tigerpaw raised his paw, striking downwards hard and fast, but only onto Tiny’s back. Another hard blow from a sheathed paw from Thistleclaw made the young cat unconscious. “Ha! Serves you right, trespasser.”

“He could’ve been better than Snowfur,” Thistleclaw moaned appreciatively. “I always like the ones who struggle. Next, we can try our tricks on Bluefur if you’d like…”

* * *

 

“Only I command my clan,” Scourge mewed coldly in his eerily high-pitched voice. “There will be no battle today.”

“Traitor!” Tigerstar exclaimed in surprise. Scourge eyed him with distrust. This was clearly the same cat that had raped him all those moons ago. Tigerstar launched himself towards the small tom, but Scourge knew his tricks. With a flick of his claws in the right spot, Tigerstar now lay dead at his paws. _Oh, sweet vengeance, but not sweet enough._ Once all the cats had left, he mounted the dead cat and started to thrust…

**Scourge is a bit cringy and ew at the end, but I had no idea how to end it. Remember to review and leave your request! To all of you that have put in requests, feel free to put in more. But just a warning: I have 14 requests I must do (I do them in the order requested), including the one for next chapter. It might not be a while until I do your request. So that’s the warning.**


	15. Jayfeather x Cinderheart x Poppyfrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather's annoyed at Lionblaze and Berrynose...what will he do for revenge?

**Request by King Z 444! You requested this a long, long time ago, so I’m sorry that I haven’t done this. Well, it’s done now, so enjoy!**

“Blind tom!” Berrynose sneered. “Can’t seem right in front of you, can’t you? Can you see this?” He waved his tail in front of Jayfeather’s muzzle.

Jayfeather fought back a growl as he swiped at Berrynose’s tail, claws unsheathed. The startled yowl from the annoying tom made him feel a grim sense of satisfaction. “Shut it, Berrynose.”

Just the cat he least wanted next to him right now came to Berrynose’s side. “Okay, so he can’t see, but he also can’t mate,” Lionblaze taunted.

Berrynose rolled over in fits of laughter. “Yeah! Okay, he’s a medicine cat, but that’s just an excuse because no cat would want to mate his skinny body! Bet his member is tinier than a mousetail.”

“No way!” Jayfeather protested as the other toms howled with laughter. “That’s…that’s crowfood! My member is probably bigger than yours!” He knew that for a fact his member was bigger than normal, and much bigger than Berrynose’s and Lionblaze’s.

“Aw, don’t try to deny it, brother dear,” Lionblaze smirked. “Squirrelflight couldn’t understand why you had such a tiny member in the nursery since Crowfeather had such a big one.” That made Berrynose start to screech.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. “Ugh. You two are _so_ immature.”

“‘ _You two are_ so _immature!’”_ Berrynose mocked. “You sound like a sissy she-cat, Jay _kit!”_

“Remind me to slip some deathberries into your prey tonight,” Jayfeather growled, stomping away. He was seriously thinking about killing the two toms. He had already had a horrible day with Millie (Millie always ruins everything) when Berrynose and Lionblaze had come along. “And you _had_ to try to tease the size of my dick? Well, let’s see how big my dick is when it goes inside your mates tonight, you bloody fucks.”

* * *

 

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost were happily gossiping together near the fresh-kill pile when Jayfeather approached them, unusually…smiling. “Hello there, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost,” he meowed courteously. “Would you please help me gather herbs?”

Poppyfrost grinned without a thought. “Of course! You’re smiling, and you’re saying please! About time you thawed out to your Clanmates, Jayfeather!”

“It’s really time to go to sleep–” Cinderheart protested.

“Some herbs are best gathered by moonlight,” Jayfeather lied.

“Aw, come on, Cinderheart! I’ve always wanted a little midnight adventure. What can a blind medicine cat do, rape us?” Poppyfrost whispered. Jayfeather overheard her whisper and fought a dark grin. “Come _on,_ Cinderheart!”

“Fine, I’ll go too,” Cinderheart meowed reluctantly.

“Great! The more the merrier!” Jayfeather smiled. He really _was_ happy for the first time in a long time. _You hear that, Berrynose, Lionblaze? Let’s see whose member is bigger._

The three cats trekked outside with a nod from Brackenfur, the guard on duty, and Jayfeather led them into the deepest depths of the forest. “Ooh, what herbs are we gathering?” Poppyfrost chattered like a starling.

“Burnet, poppy seeds, and catmint,” Jayfeather replied vaguely. _Burnet for strength and stamina, poppy seeds to drug them, and catmint to make the she-cats giggly and lusty for me._

“Ooh, is that burnet?” Poppyfrost squealed excitedly, quickly harvesting the herb near the abandoned Twoleg den and dropping it at Jayfeather’s paws.

Jayfeather sniffed. “No, that’s catmint. That’s still an herb on our list. Good job, Poppyfrost.”

Poppyfrost beamed. “Thanks, Jayfeather!”

Cinderheart, not to be outdone by her sister, quickly found burnet and a poppy flower. Jayfeather smiled darkly. The she-cats didn’t suspect anything. “Here, you can each have a poppy seed for your hard work,” he murmured.

Poppyfrost yawned. “Yeah, I need a poppy seed to sleep.” She took the seed and was soon snoring loudly. Cinderheart obediently followed her sister’s leader and the two she-cats were soon in a deep, deep sleep. Jayfeather dragged both to the abandoned Twoleg den and swallowed the burnet. He could instantly feel strength flowing through his bones. That strength would last him through the night.

Poppyfrost woke up first. “Wha…Jayfeather?”

“Eat this,” Jayfeather hissed, shoving catmint down her throat. Poppyfrost let out a gurgle but swallowed, her eyes going blank. “You okay, Poppyfrost?”

“Woo-hee, I feel _great!”_ Poppyfrost slurred, standing up, paws swaying. “C…Cinderheart?” she hiccuped.

“What?” Cinderheart muttered sleepily. Jayfeather soon got her to swallow the catmint, and both she-cats stood, swaying a bit. “What do you want?”

“Your mates have harmed me in a horrible way,” Jayfeather growled angrily. “They have teased my member and insulted my pride. But how would they feel if their dearest possession went over to the tom they hate?”

“L…Lionblaze said that y…your member is t…tiny,” Cinderheart mewed slowly. “I…Is he right?”

“You want to find out?” Jayfeather lunged for the she-cat, holding her down with two paws. The effects of the catmint wore off instantly and Cinderheart shrieked. “Stay still, Cinderheart.”

“Get _off_ me!” Cinderheart wailed. “Off!”

Jayfeather rubbed his member against her core, and Cinderheart gasped as lubrication rolled through her and onto her thighs. “Wet for your master, hmm?” he purred. “You wet for the dirty medicine cat, Cinderheart?”

“No,” Cinderheart gasped. “This is wrong. This is _rape!_ Poppyfrost, _help!”_

Poppyfrost swayed slightly. She was more air-headed and unable to fight off the catmint. “What?” she breathed. “I hear birds, do you, Cinderheart?”

“No one to help you,” Jayfeather purred. “No one to save you. Not your dear Lionblaze.” He slowly slid into her, the she-cat gasping as his whole length filled her core. “You like this, slave?”

“Stop!” Cinderheart wailed as Jayfeather started to thrust. His balls slapped her ass as his barbs scraped her walls. The wetness wasn’t enough to protect her, and tears ran down her muzzle as blood poured from her core. “Stop!”

“You’re not wet enough for your medicine cat?” Jayfeather mock-pouted. “Hmm, Cinderheart? You want to suck my cock, Cinderheart?”

“No!” Cinderheart whimpered, but Jayfeather had already moved in front of her muzzle. He roughly slapped his member against her cheek and she gasped with the pain. He slid inside her mouth, moaning as her warm wetness engulfed his member. He thrust hard as she bobbed up and down, deep-throating his member. “Stop!”

“Good slave,” Jayfeather moaned, lost to his own pleasure. The she-cat’s eyes bulged as her air supply was cut off and she gagged, writhing around Jayfeather’s member. She gulped air in before taking it in her muzzle again, whining and moaning. Jayfeather gasped as she applied herself to sucking. “You like your master’s member in your hot little undeserving mouth, don’t you, slave?”

“There’s slaves?” Poppyfrost giggled in the corner.

Tears leaked out of Cinderheart’s eyes as she sucked harder. Jayfeather broke into a wide grin. “Oh, your core likes my member but your mind doesn’t, slave? Well, that’s just too bad. Get into a crouch, now!” Cinderheart crouched down, revealing her puffy, swollen, needy core. Jayfeather mounted her. “Ready or not, here I come,” he growled, slamming down hard so his full length was inside of her.

Cinderheart whimpered as he started to thrust hard and fast, barbs scraping her tight walls. “Do you like this, bitch?” Jayfeather sneered. “Answer me! Do you like your master’s member in your tight core?”

“No, stop!” Cinderheart screeched as Jayfeather suddenly penetrated her at a different angle and his barbs drew blood. “Stop!”

“Good kitty,” Jayfeather moaned, oblivious to the world.

Cinderheart’s legs were trembling from the harsh fucking. She gasped as they buckled and Jayfeather started to slam her into the ground. “Stop,” she whispered weakly.

“Yes, Cinderheart,” Jayfeather groaned. “Bet your ass is just as good.”

“ _No!”_ Cinderheart yowled but Jayfeather had already slipped out of her core and entered her tailhole.  “I can’t take this…”

“Fuck you,” Jayfeather snarled, pounding her so viciously that she cried out. He felt like he couldn’t get deep enough as he rammed his thickness in her to the hilt. Cinderheart’s cries of pain were weakening. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as she clutched at the tom, batting him with sheathed paws, but he still didn’t let up, his head thrown back, grimacing in pleasure as he took everything from her with his power. Blood was all over the den now, and with a sigh, he removed his member with a _pop!_ “It’s your sister’s turn,” he growled. “Don’t say anything.”

Cinderheart nodded mutely before Jayfeather smiled warmly at Poppyfrost. “Want to play a game?” he purred.

“Games? I like games!” the she-cat giggled. “What type of game?”

“You have to suck this like you suck your mother’s teats,” Jayfeather explained, presenting his member to her muzzle. Poppyfrost, not recognizing the object, let out a rough purr of delight before taking it in her mouth and sucking. “Suck harder,” he ordered.

Poppyfrost obeyed and Jayfeather groaned. “Mmm, it’s delicious!” she said, applying herself now.

“You hear that, bitch?” Jayfeather smirked. “Your sister _enjoys_ licking your shit, blood, and juices off my member. Look at how slutty she is!”

Indeed, Poppyfrost was acting like a slut as she sucked and kneaded his balls, soaking it in saliva. “Am I winning?” she asked.

“Yes, you are,” Jayfeather growled. “Just a little more…”

Poppyfrost threw herself into sucking and pawing. Jayfeather let out a groan as he shot his cum into her mouth. “Swallow it for the win,” he moaned.

Poppyfrost grinned and sucked it all up, the warm liquid running down her throat as she swallowed greedily. “I won!” she purred.

“You did indeed,” Jayfeather smirked. “Now get into a hunting crouch for me. That’s the second challenge.”

Poppyfrost got into a hunting crouch, tail gently trailing over the floor. Jayfeather pushed it high up in the air and she squeaked. “What are you doing?”

“Fucking you,” Jayfeather replied, mounting her and shoving his member inside.

The sudden pain jolted Poppyfrost out of her dreamy state and she yowled loudly. “Get off me!” She scrambled to get away, but Jayfeather held her tightly. “Off!”

“No, dear Poppyfrost. Remember, you were all so willing to help your medicine cat gather herbs, were you not?” Jayfeather purred silkily. “Well, we’re gathering the herb for pleasure…for me.” He started to roughly pound her tight core, the she-cat wailing in agonizing pain.

Cinderheart stumbled over to her sister, but Jayfeather smacked her away with an unsheathed paw. “Keep your paws to yourself,” he snapped, pummeling Poppyfrost so hard that she collapsed onto the ground like her sister had before.

However, unlike Cinderheart, Poppyfrost did not get her tailhole pounded, because Jayfeather came early. He shot his seed onto her pelt, moaning and groaning with delight. After he was done, he had the two sisters lick his member clean. “Now, I want you to play with each other while I regain my strength.”

“T…that’s wrong, she’s my sister!” Poppyfrost stammered, Cinderheart vigorously nodding agreement.

“Oh, come on, I’m not stupid. I know what you did in the apprentices’ den when you were younger, ‘exploring’ at night with your siblings,” Jayfeather growled. “If you’re not going to do it yourselves, I’ll instruct you. Cinderheart, raise your rump, tail high. Poppyfrost, lick your sister out. Moan like the slut you are, loud and clear.”

Cinderheart reluctantly obeyed and Poppyfrost moved to her sister’s bloody core. “He gave you a hard time, didn’t he,” she murmured sadly before starting to lick the blood away. Cinderheart fought back groans as it became more sexual than sad and gasped as Poppyfrost plunged her muzzle in. “Oh, you taste so good, I almost forgot this!”

Jayfeather watched the two she-cats, stroking his member. “Interesting,” he said. “Cinderheart, talk dirty to your sister.”

“Oh, Poppyfrost, I love your muzzle in my core!” Cinderheart whined. “Please, drink my juices and make me cum, sister dear!”

Poppyfrost used her tongue to clean Cinderheart’s walls while Cinderheart moaned and bucked back against her sister’s muzzle. “More, more, oh Poppyfrost!” she squealed as she came, spraying her sister’s muzzle with her cum.

Poppyfrost licked it up greedily, cleaning up Cinderheart’s wet core. “I’m already wet for you, sister dear,” she murmured lustily.

“Just like old times?” Cinderheart raised her tail, moving closer to her sister.

“Just like old times,” Poppyfrost repeated, slamming her core against her sister’s, both she-cats simultaneously groaning. Jayfeather grunted at the erotic scene. “Oh, Cinderheart!”

“Poppyfrost, you feel so good!” Cinderheart humped harder, desperate for another orgasm.

“You feel even better!” Poppyfrost wailed. “Faster, Cinderheart! I’m almost there! Almost–oh, yes!” She came onto her sister’s core, but that only made Cinderheart slam faster, rubbing and moaning like a lust-crazed she-cat. In all actuality, she was a lust-crazed she-cat, eyes closed, moaning in delight, her shame washed away as her own sister humped her and Jayfeather watched them with greedy eyes. He let out a small moan as Cinderheart came, whipping around to Poppyfrost’s mouth so Poppyfrost could lick her out as she came. Soon, both she-cats had collapsed, panting slightly, covered in cum, blood, and shit.

Jayfeather came soon afterwards, using his member to spray seed onto both she-cats. “Ah, what sluts you are,” he smirked. “I think I’ll keep you as my sex slaves from now on. Both of you are such bitches, desperate for cock and I’ll keep you that way.” He turned to Cinderheart. “Is my member bigger and better than Lionblaze’s?”

“I…I liked to be fucked harshly,” Cinderheart moaned. “Yes…he’s always so gentle, it’s annoying! You fuck so much better…”

Jayfeather’s smirk grew wider. “Poppyfrost, is my member bigger and better than Berrynose’s?”

“Way better,” Poppyfrost replied. “I…I also liked to be fucked harshly.”

“Very good,” Jayfeather meowed. “Stay here. You are to interact with no one except yourselves and me. If another cat finds you, kill them. You are to call me ‘Master’, and you are to be my slaves. If you break any of these rules, I will kill you.”

“Yes, Master,” the two she-cats chimed in unison, eyes glazed.

“Wonderful,” Jayfeather grinned, going back to camp to tell Lionblaze and Berrynose the wonderful news…

**Remember to tell me your opinion and request away! :)**


	16. Honeyfern x Poppyfrost ft. Mapleshade and Berrynose

**Hi. Sorry for not posting in a while.**

**My father died recently, and I have been grieving. This has kept me behind in all my stories.**

**Without further ado (because no one wants to receive an invitation to my pity party), what you’ve all been waiting for…another chapter. Requested by Warriors.Lemonad3. I tweaked your plot a bit (*cough* a lot *cough*) and I hope you don’t mind.**

Honeyfern watched as Poppyfrost rolled around in the leaf-fall leaves with Berrynose, the two of them giggling and laughing together. Her heart ached as she saw Berrynose lick her sister’s cheek, then mount her in what was an unmistakable position…she tore her claw through the water and the puddle rippled, leaving her alone and brokenhearted. “Berrynose, I loved you,” she whimpered. “Why did you take her? The Berrynose I know would’ve never done that! And yet you had…” Her eyes darkened. “I know who’s behind this now,” she growled. “Out of all the she-cats, I never would’ve suspected you, _Poppyfrost._ You deserve to rot in the Dark Forest for stealing my mate! I shall get my revenge on you!” She let out a furious howl and waited for the perfect time to punish her sister.

* * *

 

“That was wonderful,” Berrynose sighed, climbing off Poppyfrost, eyes shining with love. “You’re as delicious as ever, my darling.”

“And you’re as huge as ever,” Poppyfrost replied, nuzzling him happily. They padded to the warriors’ den together and settled in their respective nests, tails entwined. Poppyfrost smiled, letting sleep overwhelm her from their exhausting night.

Poppyfrost awoke in a dream where Berrynose was mating her roughly, tearing through her body as she screamed in pleasure. “Berrynose!”

Suddenly, Berrynose melted away, his cream fur becoming brown and dappled, his amber eyes becoming blue…Poppyfrost gasped. “H…Honeyfern?”

Honeyfern got off her sister, her cheerful eyes unusually dark and furious. “Hello, sister,” she meowed coldly. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“Why’d you interrupt my dream?” Poppyfrost asked angrily. “I was having a _wonderful_ dream where Berrynose was having some fun with me–”

Honeyfern tensed, a low growl rumbling deep within her throat. “Fun? You don’t deserve that type of _fun,_ sister. _I_ do. He’s _my_ mate. You stole him from me, and you’re going to pay!”

“Pay? I didn’t do anything! He’s _my_ mate!” Poppyfrost retorted. “What’s your problem, Honeyfern?”

“My problem is that you _stole_ Berrynose’s love!” Honeyfern let out a screech, diving for her sister. Poppyfrost stumbled back as the furious she-cat rained down a flurry of sharp blows, scratching and snarling as she swiped blindly. “You! Out of all she-cats, _you_ took him away from me!”

“What? Get off me!” Poppyfrost was furious. “Get _off!_ Are you crazy?”

“I’m seeking revenge!” Honeyfern sunk her teeth into Poppyfrost’s hind leg and tore a chunk of fur out. “You hurt me beyond any pain you could ever imagine! Do you remember what he said to me as I took my dying breath?”

“No one gives a mousetail what he said–”

“He told me that we would have had wonderful kits together and I had died bravely saving Briarkit. But that’s not the important part – he said that we would meet again in StarClan. And how is that going to happen if _you_ have him as a mate?” she snarled. “He’ll probably choose _you_ in StarClan!”

Poppyfrost’s eyes widened. “You’re jealous. You’re insanely jealous.” She slowly backed away. “Stop acting like a heartbroken apprentice, Honeyfern.”

Honeyfern’s blue eyes grew dangerously icy. “You will pay for this,” she snarled, lunging for her sister with outstretched paws. Poppyfrost dodged them and sped away, the two sisters sprinting throughout StarClan. Cats watched curiously as an irate Honeyfern sped after Poppyfrost, until dark woods loomed ahead of them. Poppyfrost slowed to a halt as she neared the first signs of darkness, causing Honeyfern to bump into her. Poppyfrost screeched as she rolled down a slope and into the Dark Forest. “Poppyfrost!” Honeyfern called, trying to run after her sister but was stopped by an invisible barrier. “Poppyfrost!” No response came. She shrugged and lay down for a nap. “Good riddance,” she mumbled sleepily.

Poppyfrost tumbled to a halt as she rammed into a dead oak tree, its trunk and branches black. She shivered. There were no cats in sight, but she could smell the scent of a nearby she-cat… _she’s in heat. She smells…earthy. Like blood too._ Gathering her courage, she padded after the scent, hoping the she-cat could give her directions. “Hello! Any cat here?” she yowled. Her yowls echoed off the trees and disappeared into the darkness.

Suddenly, a tortoiseshell she-cat slunk out of the trees, her amber eyes cold. Her eyes lost their chilliness as she sniffed the air. “Oh, you’re a StarClan cat,” she purred, her mew rough.

“No, not really,” Poppyfrost mumbled. “I mean, I guess I am, but I’m living.” Another whiff of heat scent caught her nose.

The she-cat noticed her sniffing and sighed. “We all have to deal with our heat. It’s getting really annoying now. You’re the first cat I’ve seen here in a long time.”

Poppyfrost was hit by a sudden burst of inspiration. This poor she-cat was in heat and she was still horny from her dream. “I can help you out with your heat if you’d like,” she mewed shyly.

The tortoiseshell chuckled. “Of course! Any help is welcome.”

“Only if you promise to help me out,” she purred. “I was dreaming about something sexy…and it got interrupted. By the way, what’s your name?”

“Mapleshade, and the deal’s done,” Mapleshade smirked before lifting her bushy tail to reveal a tight, glistening core that still gleamed in the darkness. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Poppyfrost took a deep breath. She had done this with Cinderheart and Honeyfern when they were apprentices, but that was a long time ago. Closing her eyes, she stuck her tongue out and started to lick gently, causing Mapleshade to emit a moan of arousal. “Oh shit,” Poppyfrost moaned as Mapleshade squirmed beneath her tongue. All the old memories came rushing back – slapping cores with Cinderheart, humping moss with Honeyfern, all three of them shoving various sticks and their own tails up each other’s cores – and she gasped, causing her to breathe on Mapleshade’s sensitive core. Fighting an evil grin, she started to nibble, suck, and lick around the she-cat’s clit.

Mapleshade groaned as she was stimulated properly by Poppyfrost’s tongue and she bucked back eagerly. Poppyfrost inserted her tongue down Mapleshade’s core and lashed it against her walls, collecting Mapleshade’s juices and swallowing it. “You taste delicious,” she growled before resuming her ministrations.

“Make me cum!” Mapleshade screeched as Poppyfrost gently tugged on her clit, sending extreme amounts of pleasure up Mapleshade’s bones. The she-cat couldn’t hold it in anymore and shuddered, coming onto Poppyfrost’s muzzle, juices flowing out like a stream. Poppyfrost drank it all up, reveling in the flavor. “Oh, that was great!”

“Indeed, it was,” Poppyfrost purred, smacking her lips. “Now it’s your turn to return the deal.”

Mapleshade let out a small, dark chuckle. “Never make a deal with a Dark Forest cat,” she rasped. “You’ll never get your end complete. Thanks for the release.” She smirked as Poppyfrost was suddenly launched out of the Dark Forest and into StarClan once again, landing on her sister with a thud.

Honeyfern was furious as her nap was disturbed. “You fucking idiot!” she yowled. “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“I got kicked out of the Dark Forest–”

“Oh shit, you got kicked out of the Dark Forest! You’re not good enough for StarClan, and not evil enough for the Dark Forest. You don’t fucking _belong,”_ Honeyfern cackled. She grasped a nearby stick with rough, jagged edges, holding her sister’s tail up high so she could see her core. “Oh, look at you. You’re all wet already.”

“No, stop!” Poppyfrost screeched, struggling to get away.

Honeyfern had an iron grip on her sister’s tail as she slowly inserted the stick, letting Poppyfrost get used to it. “This…isn’t…so…bad…” Poppyfrost gasped, fighting a moan of pleasure. Suddenly, Honeyfern started to jerk the stick in and out, faster and faster until a mixture of blood and juices came out of Poppyfrost’s core with every thrust. Poppyfrost was screaming and begging for Honeyfern to stop, but Honeyfern just kept on going, each thrust tearing her insides. “Honeyfern…stop…please! Shit, that hurts! Stop…”

“How do you like it?” Honeyfern snarled. “How do you like getting hurt? This is nothing, _nothing_ compared to what I went through when you stole Berrynose!” A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. “Berrynose was the love of my life. How do you think I felt when you took his heart? How do you think I felt when you took him away from me? How do you think I felt when I knew that he wouldn’t try to find me in StarClan when he died, but try to find _you?_ You don’t even _belong_ in StarClan for all the crimes you’ve committed! How do you think I felt when I saw you give birth to Molepaw and Cherrypaw, _his_ kits? Those should’ve been mine! We would’ve had the best kits together–”

“I don’t think it’s me, but is there trouble in your little paradise?” Mapleshade stood on the edge of the border, amber eyes glinting.

“There was never a paradise to begin with,” Honeyfern snapped over Poppyfrost’s tortured screams and howls. “She _stole_ my Berrynose!”

Mapleshade’s eyes clouded over. “So, this is revenge over love…” she murmured, almost seeming to relive a moment of her past before shaking her head. “I will help you, Honeyfern. After all, I am in debt to your sister, and I will repay my share.” She grinned wickedly before seemingly floating across the border and landing next to Poppyfrost. She used one paw to grab another jagged stick and the other to carefully unsheathe one claw and rest it upon Poppyfrost’s tailhole. A slight shiver ran through the tortoiseshell as Mapleshade traced the puckered entrance casually. “A wrong footing here, a trip there…and whoops! Your tailhole will be damaged beyond repair,” she purred.

Honeyfern continued to violently thrust the stick in and out. “Why would you help me?”

“Ah, my kits were drowned,” Mapleshade murmured vaguely. “I set out to take care of the cats that had wronged me…and vowed to help others achieve the feeling of revenge.”

“I am grateful for your help,” Honeyfern replied, blinking appreciatively at the other tortoiseshell. “Would you mind helping me decide how to torture her next? I was thinking death, but that would be too easy.”

Poppyfrost was going hoarse from all the screaming. Her throat was raw, and she felt like her tongue was drier than the moss during a drought. But on top of her, there was Honeyfern and Mapleshade, talking about death, revenge, and an eagerness to kill as if they were sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile at sunset. She let out a low whimper of agony. Her core was bleeding profusely, juices mixed, and Honeyfern didn’t seem to care. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging to StarClan for it to be all over soon. _Any StarClan cats nearby…please help me from my evil sister and this other evil cat._

Mapleshade chuckled, ignoring Poppyfrost’s whimpers. “I was thinking a bit of a surprise for Berrynose…while she watches.”

“Oh yes, oh yes,” Honeyfern smirked. “That’s perfect.” She yanked the stick out of her sister so hard and Poppyfrost screamed. “Shut up, you whore. Keep your mew down.” She led Poppyfrost and Mapleshade to a small puddle. “StarClan, show me who I most desire.”

Berrynose’s sleeping image was brought to the surface of the water and Poppyfrost whimpered, wanting to go back to her mate so badly and have him comfort her with the smooth strokes of his tongue, nuzzle her neck, and whisper soothing words to her. “Bring him here,” Mapleshade hissed, and Berrynose’s pelt suddenly shimmered in front of Honeyfern. The she-cat watched lustily as Berrynose looked around, bewildered. “Where am I?” he breathed. Mapleshade stuffed some moss into Poppyfrost’s maw and shoved her into a nearby bush.

“This is StarClan, my dear.” Honeyfern’s purr seemed to alert him, and he sighed. “Hello, Berrynose.”

“Honeyfern, what are you doing here?” he asked, mew rough with dismay. “I…Poppyfrost…”

“Oh, my sister?” Honeyfern chuckled. “She’s somewhere. I just thought that since you did so well today with her…maybe you could help me out!”

“Help you out? With what?” Berrynose growled.

Honeyfern drew back, hurt. “Why are you so mean?” she whispered. “I just wanted to help you fulfill your promise.”

Berrynose’s tone softened. “I will meet with you in StarClan again,” he murmured.

“I missed you, darling,” Honeyfern sighed. “You were my true love. And we all know what two cats who are deeply in love do.”

“No! I can’t!” Berrynose gasped, panicking. “Poppyfrost would kill me!”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Honeyfern replied, smirking at the bush where Poppyfrost was hidden.

“Alright, but just this one night,” Berrynose conceded, running his tongue down her neck so she shivered with pleasure.

Poppyfrost wanted to wail out loud. _Berrynose should be loyal to me! I’m going to have his kits! I’m right here, Berrynose!_

But her mate couldn’t hear her silent screams as he traced a trail with his tongue down to her dripping core. Honeyfern moaned as he took a tentative lick, before plunging his muzzle all the way in. “You taste way better than Poppyfrost,” he mumbled as he roughly lashed his tongue against her walls. She panted and shrieked under his ministrations, finally getting her revenge.

Poppyfrost was silently sobbing under the bush. She hiccupped softly when suddenly, a claw rested on her throat. “Make a noise and you’re dead,” Mapleshade hissed. The she-cat could only blink and nod, fighting back yowls of grief.

Honeyfern came quickly, juices flowing onto her lover’s muzzle. He licked it clean before smirking at her and falling back on his haunches. She smirked right back and took his whole cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down, massaging his length and kneading his balls. Precum was emitted from his tip, and she licked it all up, smacking her lips at the taste. Batting her eyelashes, she moved her head all the way down so her lips touched his balls and his cock went all the way down her throat. He grunted as she did this twice more. “You suck so much better than Poppyfrost!” the warrior yowled, bucking into her mouth instinctively. She fought a gag and pulled up, a long string of spit hanging from her lips and connected to his cock. Berrynose watched lustily as she got into a mating crouch, tail high, core glistening erotically.

Poppyfrost watched her sister present herself to Berrynose. She watched as his eyes gleamed with lust and greed. She watched as he mounted and humped her, their moans filling the air. She watched as he positioned himself, before thrusting in hard. She wanted to scream as her heart felt like it was being torn out of her chest. Aching pain seared through her body as her mate cheated on her with her _sister,_ both cats groaning and panting with pleasure.

“Getting a little…upset?” Mapleshade smirked, taking another jagged stick from the ground and shoving it into Poppyfrost’s core. “Now you know the true meaning of pain and suffering.” On top of her heartbreak, physical burning pain spread from her most sensitive spot until she couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed on the ground miserably. “There, there, young one,” the tortoiseshell purred.

 _I want to die,_ Poppyfrost thought angrily. She had nothing left to live for. Berrynose cheated on her, her sister hated her, her life was trickery and full of lies, and Cinderheart wasn’t even her sister, just the echo of a dead she-cat. Moans brought her back to the present as Berrynose pumped furiously into Honeyfern. Honeyfern bucked back as hard as she could, until the sound of balls slapping ass echoed through StarClan. Screams of ecstasy filled the air as both cats came, Berrynose shooting his seed deep within Honeyfern’s womb, Honeyfern’s pussy clenching and shuddering around Berrynose’s cock. “I’m going to have your kits!” the brown she-cat purred with delight.

“Kits…” Berrynose murmured, licking her cheek. “I’m glad. I hope I see them once I get to StarClan.”

“They will be the most perfect kits ever.” Honeyfern used her tail to stroke her new mate’s back. “Go back to the waking world, my love. If you truly want to join me, kill yourself and I will welcome you to StarClan.”

“I will,” Berrynose vowed, fading away until there was nothing left except the scent of sex.

Poppyfrost dashed out of the bush, spitting the moss out of her mouth and screaming furiously. She lunged for Honeyfern but couldn’t even manage two steps before falling. Her core was bleeding profusely, and her eyes were puffy and red from sobbing. Long scratches ran down her flank, and her breathing was ragged. Mapleshade stepped out too, delighted with her handiwork. “She can be our little plaything,” the Dark Forest she-cat smirked.

“Once Berrynose joins us, he can ‘punish’ his mate for ‘cheating’ with you,” Honeyfern cackled. The two she-cats put their heads together, waiting for Berrynose to come while devising new plans to torture Poppyfrost.

**Here’s all the requests I have waiting in line:**

**Darktail x Violetpaw – Cinders (Can’t wait to do this one)**

**Morningflower x Tigerstar – Guest**

**Nightkit x Darkstar – 0Zz0Zz0 (After this chapter comes out you can start requesting OCs)**

**Dustpelt x Brackenfur – PoorBracken**

**Ashfur x Icepaw – lalucy**

**Tallstar x Jake – Warriors.Lemonad3**

**Tigerstar x Blackfoot x Mistyfoot – Dreamwisp**

**Brambleclaw x Leafpool – Bramblelover**

**Firestar x Spottedleaf – Lunathewolf87**

**Firestar x Leafpool – AlyssaTheInsane**

**Leafpool x Squirrelflight x Lionblaze x Jayfeather – Flameheart**

**Jaykit x Foxes – Foxheart**

**You can add your request to the really, really long list if you would like. Just warning you all: really, really long list.**


	17. Darktail x Violetpaw

**Requested by Cinders, enjoy! I did include some other toms here, since I’m sort of into the idea of gangbanging she-cats right now XD**

Darktail flexed his claws, letting out a small growl as he watched a certain small white she-cat with black splotches quickly scamper across the clearing, head down as she dropped some mice onto the fresh-kill pile. Violetpaw’s tail was high as she bent down to pick up a sparrow, giving every cat in the vicinity a nice glance at her glistening core. Rain fought back a small growl at the sight, while Scorchfur sniffed the air, eyes narrowed.

 _She’s in heat._ Recognition flooded his mind, and a wicked grin crept across his muzzle. He watched as she scurried to Needletail. The older she-cat’s eyes flashed with pride, then sorrow as she led Violetpaw out of camp once more.

Darktail slowly padded out of his den, gulping down a sparrow and snapping orders to Rain to hold the camp while he was gone, before following the two she-cats. Needletail’s low mew could barely be heard amongst the rustling of the pine trees and the chirping of birds. “Violetpaw, does Darktail trust you?”

“I don’t know,” Violetpaw replied, staring at her paws. “I hope he does, because…” She ducked her head. “Never mind.”

“Tell me,” Needletail coaxed, letting her tail rest on her friend’s back.

“Nothing,” Violetpaw snapped, pulling away.

Needletail blocked her path, green eyes gleaming with anger. “I can see your heat is making you easily irritable and distressed, but that’s no reason to have a sharp tongue with me,” she snarled. “Now _tell me.”_

“She doesn’t have to tell you everything, Needletail,” Darktail purred. Both she-cats leapt in shock as their leader sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. “Go back to camp. I’m sure that _she_ will tell _me_ what’s wrong.”

Needletail cast a desperate glance towards Violetpaw, who didn’t return her gaze. The older she-cat hissed and bounded away, tail lashing. Violetpaw watched as her tail disappeared, before her attention returned to Darktail. Darktail almost growled as he saw her eyes, wide, innocent, and full of fear. “Now, now, there’s no need to be scared,” he meowed huskily. “You’re with the leader, aren’t you?” She nodded stiffly. “Now tell me why you hope I trust you.”

Violetpaw shifted her paws. “It’s, um…uh…because I’ve been eating a lot from the fresh-kill pile recently and I hope you won’t punish me for it,” she clearly lied, fur prickling with tension.

Darktail shook his head. “You don’t lie to your leader, Violetpaw. Now tell me why you hope I trust you.” He allowed the hint of a threat to creep into his tone.

“It’s because…” Her mew was barely a whisper and she was flushed with embarrassment. “I told you about Needletail and the herbs and I hope you won’t punish her for it.”

“Oh no, I definitely won’t punish your dear friend,” he sneered, expression going dark. “You’re just as good, Violetpaw.” He lunged for her, digging his claws into her shoulders and she screeched, trying to push the bigger tom off her. “No, Violetpaw, don’t fight.”

“Stop, please!” Her shriek was frightened, and her struggles grew more and more frantic.

“I said, _don’t fight,”_ he snarled, pinning her to the ground with one huge paw. “I might even make this good for you, pet. Remember, I could kill you right now.”

Violetpaw whimpered as he started to slowly rub up against her ass, completely helpless to the tom. He suddenly stopped his strange movements and moved her tail to the side to peer at her core. “Hmph, it’s not wet enough,” he growled. “I’ll fix that, sweetheart.” He ran his tongue along the inside of her thighs, before plunging his muzzle deep inside her core.

Violetpaw shrieked at the sudden sensation. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt rather nice. A moan escaped her lips and she gasped, furious with herself for letting him get the better of her. Darktail smirked as he continued to take his fill of her. She was thrusting back against his muzzle now, desperate for more. “You little slut,” the leader growled, using his tongue to roughly scrape her walls. “Tell me, Violetpaw, are you a virgin?”

“Y…yes…” she stammered, eyes closed in bliss as he repeatedly thrust his tongue in and out of her as if it were a cock.

Darktail’s grin grew even wider. “It’s always the virgin ones that are the sluttiest. So innocent, so pure, yet all they want is cock, cock, and more cock.” He drew away, much to her displeasure, and skillfully flipped her onto her back so her vulnerable belly was exposed. “Make one move, one mistake, and you’ll be dead,” he warned before moving to her muzzle and slapping it with his cock. “Now _suck.”_

Violetpaw opened her mouth and he thrust in, moaning in bliss as she gagged around it. “Eh oo beh!” she yowled around it. “Ake ih ow!”

Darktail sneered down at her and continued to push himself in until he was completely in, balls touching her chin. “I don’t think I’ll be out anytime soon, pet,” he purred roughly. “Your hot little mouth is good enough for me.” Blood dribbled out of the sides of her mouth. She clearly winced as he scraped her tongue with his barbs. How she regretted that she hadn’t gone with Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart when ShadowClan was left to the evil tyranny of Darktail. Now, _this_ was happening to her.

“You’re not sucking properly, pet,” the leader snarled, before striking her belly with an unsheathed paw. She screamed as blood spurted from the wound, spitting his cock out and immediately rushing to lick the blood and pain away. Darktail lashed her spine and she let out another earsplitting scream. “That wasn’t very nice, Violetpaw.” He used two paws to roughly shove her back onto his cock and she whimpered and sobbed as she sucked. “There we go, my little slut,” Darktail snarled, head tipped back in pleasure, letting out small grunts.

Violetpaw fought back the urge to retch as he pushed hard against her throat. She was in so much pain. _You can give up now. StarClan wouldn’t take you though, you’d go to the Dark Forest for your evil actions. You couldn’t stand up against him, and you’re not a hero. StarClan only takes heroes._

“Thinking about death, Violetpaw?” Darktail pushed her to the ground with a paw. “That’s not nice, darling.” Through her tears, she saw his lips curl in a smirk. “It’s as clear as day, written all over your muzzle. You want to die. But I won’t let you, until I take what I deserve!” He flipped her over again, nipping her scruff and mounting her, his member brushing her core. She fought a groan as he humped her most sensitive area. “What a little slut you are.”

“No, stop…” she mewed weakly, batting her hind paws.

It was too late. Darktail pushed in with a yowl of triumph, breaking her barrier. The pain was beyond anything she had ever experienced. Every battle wound she had ever received, every verbal abuse she had ever taken, even being separated from Twigpaw was nothing compared to the pain she felt. “No, no, no!” she howled, struggling to get away.

“Stay still, pet,” he snarled, digging his claws into her shoulders and starting to thrust fast and hard, barbs scraping her walls. Violetpaw kept on yowling, the tears flowing thick and free. She hated, hated, _hated_ this! It hurt so bad, and Darktail showed no signs of letting up.

“Yes,” he hissed. “This is what you deserve, Violetpaw. Isn’t it? Answer me!” When only yowls answered, he snarled and slashed her cheek. “I said, _answer me!”_

“Yes, I deserve this!” Violetpaw screeched, her legs suddenly giving way and she buckled, muzzle hitting the ground hard. Darktail obviously didn’t care and continued to fuck her roughly. She was being slammed into the ground repeatedly, the taste of bile and dirt on her tongue.

“You do, little pet. You do.” He suddenly pulled out, cock dripping with blood and pre-cum, and she sighed, thinking he was done. But just as suddenly, he slammed into her tailhole, causing her to emit an even louder scream. “This is wonderful punishment,” he sneered. “You are so fucking tight, you know. Just like a kit!”

Violetpaw privately wondered, close to hysteria, how he would know the tightness of a kit. Her muscles tried to repel him, but he shoved his way through, smirking as she sobbed and whimpered and yowled agony.

“Have you learned your lesson?” the tom hissed into her ear. “Have you?”

“Yes, I have! Just please make it stop!” she begged. “It hurts so bad!”

“That’s the point of a punishment, pet,” he chuckled. “It’s supposed to hurt very, _very_ bad.”

“You’re not a leader, you’re just a big bully that will manipulate and trick to get your way!” Violetpaw choked out with all the remaining strength she had before going limp, breathing coming out in ragged pants.

“What did you say?” His mew was dangerously low. “Say that again, Violetpaw.”

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything!” she quickly shrieked, mew high-pitched with terror.

“You haven’t learned your lesson,” he decided. With a flick of his tail, he called, “Rain! Thistle! Nettle! Roach!”

All four toms slunk out of the trees, identical grins on their muzzles. “Can we have her now?” Nettle purred, clearly eager.

“Do whatever you’d like,” Darktail said, nodding.

Thistle pounced on her and immediately began to fuck fast and hard into her abused, bleeding core while Nettle claimed her mouth. Roach found a way to shove himself down her asshole. Darktail licked and suckled her teats, making sure to bite down hard occasionally, but Rain watched from a distance.

“Rain, why are you not joining in on punishing the she-cat?” Darktail asked, tipping his head. “I thought you’d enjoy this treat, as a _loyal_ member of The Kin.”

“Of course, Darktail,” the slippery tom replied smoothly. “I just thought I’d let you have first claim.”

The leader narrowed his eyes, before nodding curtly. “I believe you, and I’m glad you know your priorities. Nettle, get out of the way.” He shoved the tom aside and pushed Rain deep down Violetpaw’s throat.

Violetpaw sucked a few times, before gently taking it out with both her front paws. “Please don’t do this. If not for me, for Needletail,” she whispered, eyes begging him.

Rain seemed conflicted, before spitting on her. She cringed as it hit her between the eyes. “Needletail won’t mind. I am loyal to Darktail,” he growled, pushing himself back in.

“Damn, bitch is tight!” Thistle moaned. “She’s fucking wet and I’m gonna cum!”

“Get her pregnant,” Darktail ordered. Thistle nodded once before letting out a loud yowl and coming straight into her core. As Violetpaw felt his seed snake its way into her womb, she shrieked and tried to rub her core against the ground to get it out. However, Rain clawed her ears and she stopped, continuing to bob up and down his cock.

Roach didn’t need to ask his leader before pulling out of her asshole and coming straight down, his seed joining Thistle’s. The rogue groaned as her wet warmth engulfed his member and he pulled out, rubbing her shit on her pelt.

Rain sneered down at her as she struggled to keep his cock in her mouth. All the toms were huge, and her mouth was sore from sucking. “I’m coming, Violetpaw,” he purred, quickly moving around to her rump and impregnating her too.

Darktail soon did the same thing, along with Nettle, and soon, Violetpaw lay on the ground, used and abused, broken and bloody, alone in the woods, and pregnant.

* * *

 

Two moons later, Violetpaw curled her tail protectively around six kits. It had been hard-fought birth ten sunrises ago, but she won, and was still exhausted. There was a white she-cat with black paws and a black stripe running from her nose to her tail, clearly Darktail’s kit. She was the biggest of the litter. Darktail had also had another kit, who shared his mother’s pelt pattern and his father’s eyes. After was Nettle’s kit, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes. He had opened his eyes first. Roach’s she-kit was silver-gray with black paws, Thistle’s tom-kit was dark gray, and Rain’s tom-kit was also dark gray and shared his father’s green eyes.

“Well, well, well. Our pet has had her kits.” Darktail stood at the nursery entrance. “Have you named them yet?”

“Your she-kit will be Emberkit–” Violetpaw began.

“They are part of the Kin, not Clan cats,” Darktail snapped. “Give them proper names.”

“Fine,” she replied, blinking back tears. “Her name is Storm, and your tom-kit is Thorn. Nettle’s tom-kit is Tiger, Roach’s she-kit is Ember, Thistle’s tom-kit is Flash, and Rain’s tom-kit is Stone.”

“Storm and Thorn are the best names, clearly,” Darktail purred, looking at his kits with pride. “Storm will be the perfect slut for her father, won’t she? You’re going to train her, Violetpaw. Train our kit to be a better slut than you have been.” He unsheathed her claws and she flinched back, much to the toms’ amusement. “Thorn will be a fighter, ready to take over The Kin when I die. Not like that’s going to happen anytime soon.”

“My kit will be her daddy’s bitch,” Roach boasted, picking Ember up by her scruff and dropping her on the ground before sweeping her tail aside. “Damn, that core looks delicious and tight!”

Violetpaw felt sickened. _How could they do this? These may not be the kits I wanted, but they are my kits._

“Take her,” Darktail said dismissively. “Go ahead and fuck her. Best train them now, since our slut is going to be training _my_ kit.” Roach looked absolutely filled with glee and carried the mewling she-kit out of the den. “As for Storm,” he meowed, looking Violetpaw squarely in the eyes. “When she reaches three moons, she’s going to be an obedient slut. You hear that? Otherwise, I _will_ kill you and the rest of the kits.” Violetpaw nodded, terrified for her life and her kits’ lives. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Remember to leave your opinion!**


End file.
